Aide moi à me souvenir de toi
by Yoomie
Summary: Harry ne se souvient plus. Il ne se rappelle rien. Du jour au lendemain, son monde s'écroule et il lui reste une vie entière. Une vie pour se rappeler, une vie à reconstruire. Une vie pour se souvenir. Alors l'autre va entreprendre une tâche ardue. Lui faire revivre une histoire d'amour. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JK Rowling. (:
1. Prologue (Attention, il est long)

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ça faisait déjà quelques jours que l'autre s'occupait de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et battit des cils, ébloui et réalisa qu'il avait une compresse d'eau froide sur le front et que ça lui dégoulinait dans les oreilles. Il secoua doucement la tête en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

« Mmm… Pomfresh… Baguette… Dore… »

L'autre le regardait d'un air effaré, sans savoir que faire, les bras ballants et une compresse dans la main. Un guérisseur le bouscula un peu en passant à côté de lui et en faisant boire une potion visiblement infecte à celui qui était allongé.

Il avala l'horrible breuvage et se redressa en s'appuyant sur un bras qu'on lui offrait. Il frotta ses yeux et les rouvrit lentement, une main les protégeant de la lumière trop forte. Il examina les personnes présentes dans la chambre. Un guérisseur et…

« MALFOY ?! »

« Monsieur Potter ! » Le guérisseur tentait vainement de lui faire retrouver son calme.

Le jeune homme faible et à peine éveillé avait disparu. Il se débattait à présent comme un diable en hurlant et en vociférant à l'encontre de Draco qui, lui, avait fait un bond en arrière et contemplait Harry d'un air atterré et terrorisé sans émettre le moindre son.

Harry finit par s'épuiser, son manque d'énergie étant dû aux jours passés dans un presque coma. Il avait arraché sa perfusion et renversé toutes les potions présentes sur sa table de nuit. Il répétait, telle une litanie :

« Il veut me tuer, il veut tuer Dumbledore, il est l'un des leurs ! Il veut me tuer, il veut tuer Dumbledore.. »

Il attrapa le guérisseur par le bras et le secoua : «Il doit s'en aller. Il doit s'en aller maintenant, il doit partir. » Il se mit à hurler et jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sur Draco.

« Va t'en ! Va-t'en Malfoy ! Je te hais ! »

L'intéressé paniquait complètement, sans savoir comment réagir. Le guérisseur finit par lui montrer la sortie d'un air désolé. Il sortit et, à peine passée la porte, s'étrangla en sanglots avant de se laisser tomber au sol, appuyé contre le mur. Il pleurait toujours lorsque le guérisseur sortit de la chambre et s'assit face à lui en attendant qu'il se calme.

« Draco.. Je vous en prie, calmez vous.. » Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Pour beaucoup, Draco restait un jeune homme froid, arrogant et méprisant. Il lui expliqua longuement la situation.

« -Il.. Il ne se souvient de rien ?

-Non.. Non j'en ai bien peur, il a tout oublié. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait est là. Il ne se souvient de.. rien. »

Draco déglutit..

«- Il me hait.. »

Il retint ses sanglots.

«- Il ne sait rien de toutes ces années passées.

-Non. Il pense être à Poudlard, en septième année. L'année de la fin de la guerre. Je suis désolé. Je vous promets de chercher le remède mais ça peut prendre des mois, des années. Alors si je devais vous donner un conseil, je vous dirais de tout reconstruire. »

Draco resta muet. Tout reconstruire. Quel con ! Comme si c'était si facile, reconstruire cette histoire là. Il le laissa partir sans rien dire et resta assis de longues heures, dans la maison. Dans leur maison, la maison qu'ils avaient imaginée, créée, décorée ensemble. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Harry dormait mais pas paisiblement. Il était agité, son visage tiquait et ses sourcils se fronçaient fréquemment. Il resta là des heures, à contempler son amant, sans réaliser que le jour se finissait et que la lune montait dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, Draco resta incertain sur le choix à faire. Partir et le laisser se remettre seul ou rester et risquer de provoquer une nouvelle crise de fureur ? Il choisit de rester et se prépara mentalement à se faire hurler dessus.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui mais soupira simplement en lui lançant un regard de haine profonde.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dégage.

- Non.. . Je… »

Draco se mit à bégayer et vit qu'Harry se mettait à fulminer et prit son courage à deux mains. Tant pis s'il fallait le choquer, s'il risquait de se faire tuer par Potter. Il fallait bien qu'il sache !

« - Je dois te parler !

- Non !

- Si ! Draco soupira. Débat stérile. Har… Potter ! Je sais que tu me hais. Mais j'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer. Et si tu veux comprendre ce que tu fais dans cette maison avec moi, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter au lieu de faire ta tête de mule ! »

Harry soupira puis haussa les épaules, de mauvaise grâce.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son explication.

« Tu.. La guerre est finie, Potter. Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu m'as aidé au procès. Beaucoup de tes amis sont morts. Je ne peux pas tous te les citer mais Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin sont morts. » Il s'interrompit, voyant Harry devenir livide et pensa : merde… Le tact c'est pas mon truc. Il continua néanmoins. « Je sais que c'est horrible de te dire ça mais.. Je suis obligé Harry. Après ça, tout le monde a beaucoup souffert, toi le premier. Ton rouquin et Granger était là pour toi mais tu sombrais quand même. Et moi, j'étais.. On va dire que j'étais ce que j'ai toujours été : seul. Et en sombrant, tu es tombé à mon niveau. Tu me croisais et me disais que tu me haïssais. Et je te haïssais aussi. Non ! Ne dis rien, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Et.. pour finir, disons que la haine et l'amour ne sont pas des sentiments extrêmement éloignés. Et.., il rougit à ses mots, je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes aussi, Harry. Tu l'as juste oublié pour l'instant mais ça va revenir. » Draco se mit à sangloter en continuant à parler. «Tout va redevenir comme avant, on va être encore heureux.. Hein ? Hein Harry ? On va avoir une belle vie, tous les deux ! On avait tout prévu. » Il continuait de pleurer et essaya d'attraper la main d'Harry qui le repoussa violemment avec un air de dégout.

« -Tu délires Malfoy. C'est pour toi que le guérisseur aurait du venir. Dégage. »

Le blond mordit violemment sa lèvre en entendant ses mots et retira sa main. Son visage se ferma.

«- Je vais appeler Ron et Hermione. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer en attendant. »

Harry hocha la tête, boudeur, en attendant que Draco sorte de la chambre. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir été si désagréable mais.. c'était Malfoy ! Et son histoire.. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Quelle plaisanterie. Lui et Malfoy ? Ensemble ? Il poussa un soupir énervé. La preuve, il ne s'imaginait même pas l'appeler par son prénom. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit du bruit à la porte. Il se redressa, prêt à cracher son venin au serpentard, mais à la place du blond, il vit entrer Ron et Hermione.

« -Harry ! »

Il se sentit bousculer par une tornade de cheveux bruns tandis que le roux restait un peu en retrait.

« -Hermione… Hermione.. laisse le respirer, par Merlin !

Elle se retourna : Ronald Weasley ! Il pourrait être mort ! Et d'après de ce Draco nous a dit, son état n'est pas très reluisant alors tais toi ! »

Harry tombait des nues.

« Draco ? Depuis quand vous l'appelez Draco ? Et pourquoi mon état n'est pas très reluisant ? Je vais très bien ! Je veux simplement retourner dans notre dortoir, s'il vous plait. »

Les deux se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

« -Draco avait dit qu'il lui avait tout expliqué.

- Je sais Hermione. Mais il a tout oublié. »

Harry, agacé, leur fit remarquer :

« - Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis toujours dans la même pièce que vous.

- Pardon Harry, mais.. Mais la situation est compliquée.

- Je sais, Hermione ! Malfoy perd complètement les pédales. Il croit qu'on est en couple ! EN COUPLE ! »

Ron tiqua légèrement.

« - A vrai dire.. Vous l'êtes. Depuis quelques années, Harry.

- Ron.. Arrête, pas toi ! Pitié, n'essaie pas de me faire croire à ces débilités.

Hermione les interrompit :

- Si Harry. Mais.. Mais je ne sais pas comment te le prouver mis à part avec ça. »

Elle sortir un volumineux album photo et le posa sur les genoux du brun. Qui la regarda d'un air ahuri.

« -Hermione.. Tu n'es pas sérieuse. Tu ne peux pas l'être. »

Il tremblait, regardait l'album d'un air épouvanté.

Ses deux amis s'éloignèrent, se tenant la main. Harry les regarda d'un air complètement perdu. Ils étaient ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Puis son regard tomba sur l'album. Non. Il ne l'ouvrirait pas. Il… Et s'il l'ouvrait ? Il regardait simplement la première page, histoire de comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague. Ses doigts effleurèrent le cuir de la couverture. Il la souleva délicatement et tomba sur la première page de l'album qui ne contenait pas de photo. Simplement une phrase manuscrite :

« Si tu t'en vas, je peux mourir. Crois-moi, il se peut que je cesse d'exister à cause de ton absence, puisque je t'aime. Il n'y a pas de plus grand désastre que celui que tu causes, rien qu'en détournant de moi tes pas. Je t'aime, Harry. »

Il se mit à trembler encore plus fort. Quel délire… Il tourna une page et poussa un cri. Une photo en gros plan de lui et Draco le narguait.

« -Bordel… »

Il tournait toutes les pages de plus en plus vite : un album de photos souvenirs d'amoureux guimauve lui faisait face. Il jeta l'album au bout de la chambre et se recroquevilla en gémissant. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et paniquait complètement puis fini par s'endormir.

Le matin, lorsque Draco entra dans la chambre, il trouva l'album ouvert sur le sol et le ramassa. Il sourit légèrement. Draco se souvenait avoir offert cet album à Harry pour leur premier anniversaire ensemble. C'était une superbe soirée, il l'avait invité à un restaurant moldu qu'Harry adorait et l'avait ramené chez eux pour finir la soirée en beauté. Draco rougit à ce souvenir et referma l'album avant de le poser sur la table de nuit.

Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour le secouer légèrement :

« -Harry ? Harry debout. »

L'intéressé ouvrit un œil et maugréa légèrement avant de s'étirer longuement puis posa un œil sur le blond et fit la grimace.

« - C'était pas un cauchemar.

-Non.. Draco soupira, non, ça n'était pas un cauchemar. Lève toi, s'il te plait. »

Harry se leva et passa devant Draco en le poussant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Draco grimaça. Encore une bonne journée qui débutait.

Il s'assit sur le lit, malgré les réticences d'Harry et son mouvement de recul.

« - Harry.. Laisse moi te raconter, je t'en prie. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as rien à perdre et.. Et si je dis vrai alors tu as tout à gagner. »

Le brun soupira et laissa un long silence s'installer. Il le brisa enfin :

« - Lâche-toi, Malfoy. Raconte-moi ton histoire de malade pour que je te prouve que tu as tout rêvé. Ou que vous me faites une blague de mauvais goût. De très mauvais goût. » Il fusilla l'hériter Malfoy du regard.

L'autre, ravi, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il l'avait, sa chance ! Il allait pouvoir tout expliquer à Harry ! Et il allait le croire. Et ils allaient encore être heureux, même plus qu'avant ! Puis il secoua la tête : Mon grand, avant de te monter le bourrichon, tu devrais essayer de remettre tout en place dans ta mémoire et lui faire tout croire…

« - Bon Malfoy, t'accouches oui ou merde ?! »

… et c'est pas gagné.


	2. 1999 : Une rencontre exceptionnelle

C'était un après midi ensoleillé de mai 1999, magnifique. Tout le monde profitait du beau temps, chez les moldus. Dans le monde de sorciers aussi, d'ailleurs. On fêtait la destruction du Seigneur du Ténèbres par l'Elu. Harry Potter avait éliminé Voldemort un an auparavant. Les sorciers fêtaient ça tout comme en 1980, lorsque Lily Potter avait offert à son enfant une possibilité d'éradiquer le mage noir.

Et pourtant, tous les sorciers ne profitaient pas de ce jour. George Weasley n'avait pas quitté la maison familiale, Molly restait inconsolable et Arthur se noyait dans le travail pour éviter de penser à son fils disparu. Quant à Ron, il avait de la chance d'avoir Hermione qui l'aidait à tenir le coup.

Harry, cependant, ne s'était pas remis de cette guerre. Ginny s'était accrochée comme elle avait pu au garçon qu'elle avait aimé avant de réaliser que ce n'était plus lui. Harry Potter, le Survivant, était une coquille vide. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il réagisse. Elle avait pleuré, juré, supplié, menacé, frappé jusqu'à abandonner et à le laisser dans cet état. Les seuls qui étaient resté à ses côtés étaient Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait plus qu'eux.

Et au moment qui nous intéresse, Harry errait dans la rue. Il observait d'un œil distant les enfants qui jouaient avec les hiboux et de faux balais qui décollaient de 30 centimètres. Il évitait les salutations et les sorciers qui voulaient lui serrer la main ainsi que les sorcières qui tentaient toujours de l'étouffer dans leur décolleté. Il tourna dans une petite rue dans l'espoir de ne pas être suivi et se retrouva face à Draco Malfoy. Lui aussi était mal en point. Il était maigre et ses cheveux trop longs lui tombaient devant les yeux tandis que sa robe de sorcier semblait avoir fait son temps.

Ils restèrent un moment muet, se regardant à la dérobée. Finalement, Draco tenta de passer à côté d'Harry sans avoir prononcé un mot avant de se faire arrêter par une main sur son torse.

« -Lâche-moi, Potter »

Harry le fixait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une flamme animait son regard.

«- Potter ! »

Draco paniquait. Il avait toujours été lâche et peureux et Harry en avait souvent profité alors qu'ils étaient toujours à Poudlard.

« - Tu as de la chance, Malfoy. Tu n'as pas tout perdu. A vrai dire tu n'as rien perdu. Tu es juste parti avec ta famille, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'avais pas été des Mangemorts. »

Il le poussa violemment contre le mur et, avant que Draco ai eu le temps de jeter un sort, s'exclama :

« -Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette du blond vola dans les airs et retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Il devint livide et recula de quelques pas.

« - Alors tu vois, moi, Malfoy, j'ai presque tout perdu. J'ai perdu Sirius, j'ai perdu Remus et Tonks. J'ai aussi perdu Fred. »

Harry retrouva son sang-froid et son regard redevint vide. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'éloigna retrouver le tumulte de la rue tandis que Draco s'affaissait contre le mur, récupérant sa baguette.

La soirée qui suivit, il était invité à manger chez les Weasley avec Hermione. La perspective de revoir Ginny ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement, ni celle d'avoir Molly en larmes dans les bras tandis qu'Arthur ne rentrait pas, ni n'envoyait de hiboux. Il avait attrapé une plume et en parchemin dans le but d'écrire un mensonge comme quoi il était malade ou alors ne savait pas se déplacer pour l'instant au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa maison, petite bicoque peu soignée en plein centre de Londres. Il se leva et ouvrit, puis soupira :

«-Hermione..

- Harry ! elle le serra dans ses bras, Tu.. Tu as bonne mine.. Mais tu as perdu un peu de poids. »

Elle tentait vainement de sourire, mal à l'aise. Il ne répondit pas et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et la suivit jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de salon : un débarras où se serraient deux fauteuils et une commode contenant quelques bouteilles vides. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils tandis que son amie occupait l'autre. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

« -J'ai vu Draco Malfoy cet après-midi. »

Elle leva les yeux.

« - Tu as vu Malfoy ? Hm.. Je le croyais mort ou à Azkaban. »

Et elle reporta son attention sur la Gazette des Sorciers datant d'il y a un mois, traînant par terre. Harry était étonné. Pour lui, sa rencontre avec Malfoy était quelque chose d'incroyable. On parlait de Draco Malfoy ! Le sombre petit crétin à qui Hermione avait mis un coup de poing, qui avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore et mille choses encore ! Il la fixait toujours lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui :

«-Harry ? »

Il ne répondit pas et elle fit claquer ses doigts à plusieurs reprises devant son visage avant qu'il n'émerge.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu pensais à cette rencontre ? Ce misérable vermicelle ne mérite pas ton attention. Tu l'as simplement croisé par hasard. N'en parle pas à Ron, s'il te plaît. Ni à George, ni aux autres. Tu sais que ça ne leur plairait pas. »

Il hocha la tête et changea de sujet :

« - Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, au fait ?

- Je me suis dit que tu allais chercher une excuse pour ne pas venir chez Molly, ce soir mais.. Elle veut vraiment que tu sois là. Ta présence lui fait beaucoup de bien. »

Harry ricana intérieurement. Si sa présence faisait du bien à quelqu'un, alors il était prêt à avaler le caleçon de Merlin ! Il marmonna cependant :

« -Mais que vas-tu chercher là ? Je me fais une joie de ce repas depuis une semaine, au moins. »

Elle sourit tristement et se leva :

« - On ferait mieux d'y aller, ils vont nous attendre.

- Tu sais où est la cheminée. »

Il se leva à son tour et changea de pièce, se retrouvant dans un bureau et la laissa entrer dans la cheminée en première. Elle le regarda, méfiante :

« - Promets-moi que tu vas venir ! Ne me laisse pas partir toute seule, sinon Molly me fera la peau. »

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle tourbillonnait dans un nuage de cendres puis prit place dans la cheminée et énonça d'une voix claire :

« -Maison des Weasley ! » et sentit ses narines s'emplir de fumée en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir face au salon de la famille de son meilleur ami. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas hors de leur cheminée qu'il fut étouffé sous un tourbillon de cheveux roux et touffus. Il grimaça :

«-Madame Weasley..

-Harry ! Mon garcon ! Tu nous a tellement manqué ! Ca fait au moins un mois que tu n'es pas venu nous voir ! »

Elle le relâcha enfin et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny. Décidemment, pensa-t-il, c'est pas ma journée. Il la salua rapidement avant de se diriger vers George, qui lui sourit pauvrement.

« -Ah, salut Harry. Ca faisait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vu. »

Le Gryffondor tenta vainement de sourire au seul jumeau restant mais ne parvint qu'à ébaucher une espèce de grimace mais George avait déjà détourné les yeux. Harry sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et se retourna :

« -Ron !

-Harry !, le rouquin sourit de toutes ses dents, comment vas-tu ?! Tu n'as pas répondu à mes hiboux, lui dit-il d'un air de reproche.

-Je sais. Pardon.

-C'est rien va. Viens, on va s'asseoir. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger. Harry jeta un regard à l'horloge familiale. Les aiguilles de Molly, Ron, George et Ginny étaient bloquées sur ''à la maison'', celle de Arthur, Percy, Charlie et Bill sur ''au travail'' tandis que celle de Fred était sur ''à l'école''. Harry n'osa pas demander pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas retirée de l'horloge et s'assis à table, jetant un regard autour de lui. Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main sous la table tandis que George fixait son assiette vide et la place à côté de lui, vide aussi. Ginny s'était assise le plus loin possible de lui et Molly tentait vainement de ne pas regarder la chaise de son mari, absent.

Harry remercia Molly tandis qu'elle lui tendait une assiette pleine et resta sans manger, tandis que tout le monde se taisait et commençait à manger. Il respira un grand coup et lâcha :

« -J'ai croisé Draco Malfoy, aujourd'hui. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa, tandis que Ron laissait tomber sa fourchette dans un juron et que Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Tous les regards étaient désormais fixés sur lui.


	3. C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ?

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici le second chapitre de "Aide-moi à me souvenir de toi". J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews si quelque chose vous plaît ou vous déplaît, je suis pour les critiques constructives.

**ATTENTION, **ce chapitre contient un **LEMON HPDM !** Je suis désolée s'il n'est pas excessivement réussi mais j'ai encore peu d'expérience. (:

PS : les passages en gras dans l'histoire sont ceux qui correspondent au temps 'présent' : lorsque Draco raconte leur histoire à Harry.

Yoomie.

* * *

Le seul qui ne fixait pas Harry d'un air mi incrédule, mi choqué était George et, pour ça, Harry lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

Ron fut le premier à briser le silence :

« - Ben merde… Il n'est pas mort alors ?

- Ron ! »

Molly se leva :

« -Suffisamment de personnes sont mortes pendant la Bataille de Poudlard !

- C'est à cause de lui si Fred est mort, Ron se leva et tapa du poing sur la table, il a fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard ! Il ne mérite que de crever dans un trou comme le rat qu'il est ! »

Harry les observait d'un air absent. S'il avait su qu'on arriverait sur ce terrain, il se serait bien gardé d'émettre le moindre son. Il jeta un regard à George, qui continuait de manger, impassible. Au grand étonnement du brun, George prit la parole :

« - Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui a tué Fred. Il est mort dans une explosion, surement celle de Rookwood. Je hais ce misérable sorcier de pacotille mais il n'a pas assassiné Fred. »

Il tremblait à présent, serrant sa fourchette comme une arme susceptible de le ramener un an en arrière.

« - Maman a raison, _Ronald. _Alors ferme ton clapet et continue à manger. »

Il se rassit et recommença à manger, le visage agité, touchant de temps à autre l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son oreille gauche, tranchée par un sort de Rogue un an auparavant.

Molly et Ron se rassirent aussi, en colère, et Hermione fusilla Harry du regard, de l'air qui voulait dire : ''Attends toi à ce que nous ayons une conversation en sortant d'ici.'' Le brun déglutit et reporta son attention sur son assiette, sans y toucher, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix brise le silence glacial qui s'était installé :

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Harry leva les yeux, choqué. Non, il ne se trompait pas, c'était bien Ginny qui venait de lui poser une question. Il se racla la gorge :

« -Heu… Rien en fait. On s'est juste croisés dans une rue, on ne s'est pas parlé. »

Il omit volontairement ses paroles injurieuses que les autres auraient sûrement jugées infondées. Mis à part Ron, peut-être. Cependant, il marmonna :

« -C'était bien la peine de faire un foin pareil juste parce que tu as marché dans la même rue que lui. »

Harry se leva.

« -Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea dans la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre en donnant le nom d'un bar de Londres pour sorciers. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit une seconde après, dans ce fameux bar. Il sortit de la cheminée en s'époussetant pour se diriger vers le bar et s'y dirigea. Il aperçut un tabouret libre et accéléra son pas puis posa la main dessus alors qu'une autre personne le faisait également. Il leva les yeux vers le bras, l'épaule et enfin le visage de l'importun.

« - Que.. Malfoy ?! Non mais c'est une blague ?! »

Le Serpentard le regardait d'un air tout aussi exaspéré. Deux fois dans la même journée, c'était trop. Il tira le tabouret à lui :

« -C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ?! Tu me suis ou quoi ? »

Harry leva un sourcil. Il avait repris du poil de la bête, le fragile petit serpent. Le brun retira le tabouret vers lui.

« -Dégage de là, Malfoy ! Ici, c'est mon bar ! »

Harry se rendit compte de la puérilité de sa phrase en voyant un sourire moqueur et arrogant se former sur les lèvres du blond.

« -Mais oui Potter. C'est ton bar, c'est ton tabouret et c'est ta ville ! Londres t'appartient, c'est évident. »

Ce disant il s'éloigna, méprisant :

« -J'ai autre chose à faire que de me disputer avec l'Elu pour son tabouret. »

Furieux, Harry le suivit à travers le foule. Il fixait les longs cheveux blonds platines de Malfoy et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il cria :

« -Malfoy ! »

L'autre ne se retourna pas, accélérant le pas tandis que tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. A chaque fois qu'Harry était sur le point d'attraper le bras du blond, l'autre s'éloignait encore plus. Il le suivit, s'enfonçant dans de ruelles de plus en plus sombres et étroites, s'approchant d'un vieux lampadaire qui n'avait pas l'air plus intéressant qu'un autre avant qu'Harry comprenne. Un portoloin ! Il courut et toucha le lampadaire du bout des doigts en fermant les yeux très fort tandis que Draco les ouvrait en grands en apercevant Harry.

Le Gryffondor tomba à genoux sur un sol dur et froid lorsque le portoloin s'arrêta enfin, accroché à la jambe de Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air dégouté en secouant la jambe :

« -Lâche- moi ! Lâche-moi Potter ! Sombre crétin de gryffon ! »

Lorsqu'Harry eu recouvré ses esprits et enfin lâché la jambe de Draco, il s'aperçut d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au bar : Malfoy était complètement saoul. Il titubait légèrement en s'éloignant de son ennemi juré tandis que l'ennemi en question se relevait pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit : le manoir des Malfoy. Il ressentit aussitôt un profond malaise et recula de quelques pas, inconsciemment, tandis que Draco se tournait vers lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu es venu jusque ici pour.. pour faire quoi, au juste ? Tu veux me tuer ? Me frapper, peut-être ? Ou tu es simplement venu pour me faire chier ? » Il avait hurlé le dernier mot.

Et Harry se posa soudainement la question. Pourquoi diable avait-il suivi Malfoy jusque chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il se frotta les tempes, fermant les yeux. Quel crétin il était. Il continuerait à se pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, on dirait.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Malfoy, celui-ci affichait un étrange sourire.

« -Arrête de sourire comme ça, Malfoy, on dirait un vieux pervers immonde et dégueulasse.

- Tais-toi, crétin. Tu as beau être un parasite dans ma maison, j'ai l'immense honneur de te présenter le Manoir Malfoy ! Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. » Il rit jaune. « Mon père m'a toujours appris à bien accueillir les invités. Même les indésirables. Aussi je vais te faire visiter ! » Il attrapa Harry par le bras, mais il avait beau se débattre, Draco avait une sacrée poigne et le força à la suivre dans un dédale de couloirs. Il énumérait les pièces : « Salon : condamné. Petit salon : condamné. Salle de banquet : détruite par Bellatrix. Salle d'entraînement : détruite par les mangemorts. Bar : toujours en place. Oh, parfait ! »

Il entra et poussa Harry sur un vieux sofa avant d'ouvrir un énorme frigo et d'en sortir une bouteille de Whisky et de la poser sur la table avec deux verres. Le brun le regardait comme s'il était en plein délire. Est-ce qu'il était réellement dans le bar des Malfoy tandis que Draco lui-même lui servait un verre de Whisky ?

Malfoy le fixait en buvant lentement. Il le fixa si longtemps qu'Harry finit par boire une gorgée, légèrement paniqué. Cependant, Harry avait oublié un détail : Il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Après quelques gorgées, sa tête commença à tourner et il sentit ses joues devenir rouges et se leva en titubant légèrement pour s'approcher de Malfoy et lui dit, un index pointé à deux centimètres du visage :

« -Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit insecte ! Fuyard, lâche, peureux ! Je te déteste, Malfoy. Je te hais. Tu es moins qu'un insecte ! Tu n'es rien ! Rien du tout ! »

Il s'énervait, jurait, criait et tapait du pied en insultant le blond tandis qu'il le regardait d'un air méprisant. Il le coupa dans sa tirade :

« - Tu m'as donc suivi jusque chez moi et tu t'es saoulé uniquement pour m'insulter ? Je te croyais tellement supérieur à nous, courageux Potter ? Le parfait Potter. »

Harry rougit de colère et lui colla son poing dans la figure en criant de nouvelles insultes. Ce fut le signal de départ. Draco poussa un juron et le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber au sol et le rouant de coups tandis qu'Harry se débattait en hurlant et en lui rendant largement ses coups. Ils finirent tous les deux par s'épuiser, Harry plus rapidement et toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Draco le maintenait au sol en lui lançant un regard mauvais tandis que le brun se laissait désormais faire, forçant Draco à le laisser se redresser légèrement et grimaça en touchant ses côtes.

Harry avait toujours le regard vitreux et fixait désormais Draco d'un air absent, approchant son visage du sien.

« - Tu fais quoi là, Harry ?

- Tu ne m'appelles plus Potter ?

-Mais c'est toi aussi ! Tu fous quoi là, tu me dragues ou quoi ? »

Harry rit d'un air bête tandis que Draco le regardait d'un air ébahi.

« -Et ben putain.. t'es pêté comme un coing. Rentre chez toi, Potter. »

L'autre continua de rire puis s'arrêta brusquement en attrapant le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

L'intéressé fit de grands yeux :

« -Tu fais quoi ? Lâche-moi, imbécile ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

Il se débattait mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond dans un soupir de contentement, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Draco cessa de se débattre, ouvrant des yeux complètement paniqués en repoussant violemment Harry en lui hurlant dessus :

« -Mais t'es un grand malade ! Barre-toi ! J'suis pas gay, espèce de pauvre mec !

- Gnagnagnagna. »

Harry riait d'un air bête et repassa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, le réembrassant tant et si bien et que Malfoy finit par arrêter de se débattre et posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, soupirant. Harry entraîna Draco sur le sofa, l'allongeant et, s'installant au dessus de lui, entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Le blond évitait son regard et détachait frénétiquement le bouton du pantalon du Gryffondor. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux rapidement nus et, bien que Draco resta légèrement mal à l'aise mais terriblement excité, Harry prit les choses en main.

Il s'installa entre les cuisses de Draco et entreprit de caresser son membre de haut en bas. Le blond gémissant et griffait légèrement le torse et les hanches d'Harry en fixant son torse. Impatient, Harry caressa l'intimité de Draco qui gémit brusquement et se cambra en sentant un doigt entrer en lui, puis un autre. Harry gémissait d'excitation et attrapa la main du blond pour la poser sur son sexe, le faisant le caresser. Après quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus, il retira ses doigts et pressa doucement son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond, gémissant, et murmura :

« -Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, vraiment. »

Draco hocha doucement la tête avec appréhension et ferma les yeux tandis que Harry entrait lentement en lui. Il gémit, partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir tandis que le brun attrapait ses hanches et les caressait, les griffant de temps à autres. Le plaisir monta rapidement et Draco ne tarda pas à pousser de longs gémissements tandis qu'Harry donnait des coups de bassin toujours plus rapides et violents. Il lui griffait le torse et les hanches, subissant ses assauts et criant de plaisir en renversant la tête en arrière tandis que le brun gémissait tout autant, s'agrippant au sofa. Il finit par donner un violent coup de rein, se déversant en criant. Le blond jouit rapidement après lui et Harry se retira puis ils s'affaissèrent tous deux en reprenant leur respiration.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils osèrent enfin se regarder et murmurèrent :

«-Oh putain…

-Merde ! »

**Draco en était là dans son récit lorsqu'il se prit un livre en pleine tête tandis qu'Harry lui hurlait, rouge de honte : **

**« -Tu mens ! Misérable petit serpent ! Tu mens ! »**


	4. Je sais tout de toi

Bonjour! C'est encore moi. (:

Si ce chapitre est en gras _(Je suis désolée, c'est un peu agressif mais c'est pour être claire dans mes flash-back_), c'est toujours parce que nous sommes au présent : Draco raconte leur histoire.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, excusez-moi, mais c'est simplement parce que ça me permettra de mieux introduire le prochain chapitre.

Comme d'hab : si quelque chose vous plait/déplaît - n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Merci de me lire,

Yoomie. (:

* * *

**Draco reprit calmement le livre et le posa à côté de lui tandis qu'Harry fulminait. Il soupira et attendit que l'orage passe laissant son âme-sœur l'insulter copieusement et lui lancer toutes sortes d'objets qu'il évitait tant bien que mal. **

**Harry se lassa rapidement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse à ses provocations et croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur.**

**« - Tu es prêt à écouter la suite, maintenant ? **

**- Nan ! J'veux pas l'écouter ton histoire ! Tu racontes que des mensonges ! »**

**Draco soupira :**

**« - Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant. **

**-J'ai toujours rien qui me prouve que je devrais te croire ! »**

**Harry le narguait avec cette phrase qu'il pensait une évidence mais Draco fit un léger sourire :**

**« -Tu crois vraiment que je ne connais rien de toi ? De ton corps ? Tu as cette tâche de naissance, à la base des cheveux dans la nuque. Elle forme comme un cœur et très peu de personnes la connaissent. Ta chanson préférée est tellement naze que je ne m'en souviens jamais et tu n'es même pas capable de prononcer le titre correctement. Tu as une cicatrice sur le genou gauche, tu te l'es faite un jour où ton monstrueux cousin, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un cochon, t'as poussé dans les graviers de Privet Drive. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on touche tes pieds, je le sais parce que j'ai essayé et que tu m'as cassé le nez. »**

**Il sourit légèrement en voyant la mine déconfite du brun.**

**« -Je peux continuer toute la nuit, si c'est ce que tu veux. »**

**Harry secoua la tête d'un air incertain :**

**« -Tu.. Tu as demandé à Ron ! Ou à Hermione ! Ou à n'importe qui d'autre, je m'en fiche ! »**

**Draco soupira.**

**« - Tu as aussi la chair de poule dés qu'on effleure le bas de ton dos. Quand tu as des rapports, tu es dominant et tu acceptes difficilement d'être dominé. Ta position préférée, c'est… **

**-Oh ça va ! le coupa Harry. »**

**Il était rouge tomate et regardait Draco d'un air perdu.**

**« -Mais.. mais ça n'est pas possible. Tu comprends ça ? C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas être ensemble, Malfoy. C'est.. c'est non, tout simplement. »**

**Le blond s'approcha :**

**« Tu as peur, Harry. Je sais que tu as peur et je sais que j'aurais infiniment plus peur que toi si je me retrouvais dans ta situation mais.. Mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi, au moins ! » Il tenta de lui toucher la main mais se fit repousser une fois de plus, non sans violence. **

**« - Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi alors que j'ai mieux à faire !**

**- Comme quoi ? Tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais il est mort, Harry ! Depuis des années, il est mort ! Dieu sait comment tu as réussi mais tu l'as éliminé. »**

**Il se leva tandis qu'Harry le regardait bouche-bée.**

**« - Je suis fatigué, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Quand tu seras disposé à cesser de faire ta tête de cochon, je reviendrai te raconter l'histoire. »**

**Draco quitta la chambre en emportant leur album photo d'un air las, épuisé tandis qu'Harry se laissait retomber sur ses oreillers. Dés qu'il eut passé la porte, il se laissa complètement aller et fondit en larmes. Quel crétin il était, aussi ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? Pensait-il réellement qu'en écoutant son flot de paroles incessant, Harry allait subitement se redresser et lui tendre les bras, tout sourire ? Bien sur que non. Il le haïssait, pour lui il n'était qu'un « misérable petit serpent » pour reprendre ses propos exacts. Il était épuisé.**

**Il prit une douche rapide en faisant le moins de bruit possible, au cas où son protégé se serait endormi et fila au lit. Là, il reprit l'album qu'Harry avait malmené et le feuilleta lentement. Chaque photo lui rappelait un souvenir, un moment précieux qu'ils avaient partagé et pendant lequel ils avaient été heureux ensemble.**

**Soudain, un bout de papier tomba de l'album au moment où Draco tournait une page. Il y avait griffonnés sur un morceau de papier arraché à un grimoire quelconque quelques mots :**

**« **_Tu sais parfaitement que je trouve cette photo de moi horrible. Pourtant, magnanime, je te la laisse parce que tu l'aimes. Je t'aime plus loin que les étoiles._** »**

**Draco sourit tendrement, caressant le papier du bout des doigts et murmura : **

**« -Plus loin que les étoiles.. »**

**Quand il voyait où ils en étaient maintenant... Ca avait toujours été Harry, le plus fort d'eux deux. Même lorsqu'il était détruit et ravagé par la guerre qu'il avait gagnée, il était resté fort envers lui. Dominant, même. Et maintenant il se conduisait comme un enfant et Draco devait tout faire pour tenter de rester fort devant lui. Les rôles s'inversaient et lui était perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il était censé brusquer Harry et tout lui raconter en vrac ou au contraire agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais cette hypothèse était bien trop dure à envisager.**

**Il finit par s'endormir à une heure tardive à force de ressasser les mêmes pensées sans arrêt. **

**Il fut réveillé en sursaut après ce qui lui sembla une nuit beaucoup trop courte, en serrant l'album photo contre lui. Hermione était rentrée dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Pudique, il se cacha derrière son drap de lit, ce qui la fit rire :**

**« - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Draco ! J'ai déjà vu un homme nu ! »**

**Il la fusilla du regard.**

**« -Très drôle Hermione. Très, très drôle. Maintenant sors de ma chambre. **

**-Sors de ma chambre, QUOI ?**

**-Sors de ma chambre. »**

**Il grinça des dents. Elle avait l'air de trouver ce petit jeu très drôle alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller et n'était visiblement pas d'humeur.**

**« -Tu as oublié le mot magique, Draco !**

**-Ah oui, il me semblait bien.. »**

**Il sortit sa baguette, tout sourire et énonça la formule : **

**« -Wingardium Leviosa ! »**

**Après cela, il lui suffit de la diriger vers la sortie et d'utiliser un autre sort pour claquer et verrouiller la porte, sans prendre garde à son air outré. Satisfait, il se leva et cacha l'album sous son oreiller avant de revêtir un pantalon et une chemise propres, bien décidé à faire la meilleure impression possible à Harry. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il fit un grand sourire à la sorcière qui le fusillait du regard.**

**« -Bonjour Hermione ! Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin et comment diable es-tu entrée dans ma maison ? **

**- Harry m'avait informée de vos sortilèges de défenses. »**

**Il la regarda en levant un sourcil. ''Toujours sympa d'être prévenu..''**

**« -En attendant, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici.**

**-J'ai fait des recherches pour Harry. Et sincèrement, je ne vois aucune raison à son amnésie. Il n'a pas jeté de maléfice qui a mal tourné, pas été victime d'un sort. »**

**Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux :**

**« -Par hasard.. Vous ne vous seriez pas disputés juste avant ? »**

**Il vit rouge et se mit à lui hurler dessus :**

**« -SORS DE CHEZ MOI, MISERABLE PETITE SORCIERE ! STUPIDE TETE DE COCHON ! »**

**Il la poursuivit jusqu'à l'entrée en ignorant royalement ses tentatives d'excuses et la jeta dehors comme une malpropre en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se frotta le visage. C'était de nouveau un bon début de journée.**

**Au moment où il passait devant la chambre de Harry sans oser entrer, un petit papier passa sous la porte. Intrigué, Draco le ramassa et le déplia. Il y était inscrit : **

**« **_Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Hermione… Je… je veux bien que tu me racontes un peu. »_

**L'écriture était tremblante et incertaine mais Draco, un sourire débile accroché aux lèvres, avait presque l'impression d'entendre les oiseaux chanter. **


	5. Je te hais plus que tout au monde

Booonjour ! Voilà mon quatrième chapitre qui vient (enfin!) (: Je suis désolée s'il n'est pas trop long, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. :(

Comme toujours, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et ça fait six heures que je planche dessus.

Si quelque chose vous plait ou déplaît, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

Merci,

Yoomie.

* * *

**Draco entra dans la chambre tout sourire et serrant l'album contre lui tel un talisman. L'autre ronchonna :**

**« - Tu as encore pris ce stupide album… **

**-Oui ! Et ce n'est pas un ''stupide'' album, Potter ! Ce sont tes souvenirs. Nos souvenirs. »**

**Harry se tut, se sentant un peu coupable, et hocha la tête.**

**« -Pourquoi Hermione est venue ? Elle ne m'a même pas dit bonjour ? » Il affichait une moue boudeuse. Draco cru bon de lui mentir et de se mentir à lui-même.**

**«-Elle fait des recherches sur ton amnésie. Elle.. Elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose. »**

**Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toute façon. Draco s'installa sur la chaise près du lit et regarda Harry :**

**« -Où est-ce que j'en étais ?**

**Le brun rougit.**

**- Quand on.. Enfin… On était chez toi… Au bar. »**

**Le blond cacha vainement un sourire en voyant les joues du beau brun devenir rouges et hocha la tête.**

**« Très bien. »**

**Il reprit son récit. **

Draco s'éloigna brusquement d'Harry, qui tomba au sol. Le blond bégayait des mots que lui-même ne comprenait pas et le brun était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il se leva et enfila ses habits en vitesse.

« -Mais t'es malade ! Mais t'es malade ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Non, c'est pas possible ! »

Draco le dévisagea longuement et finit par réussir à prononcer quelques mots :

«-C'est toi. C'est toi qui a commencé. »

Il déglutit.

« -T'es immonde, Potter. T'es immonde et dégueulasse. »

Il se rhabilla rapidement et le fixa avec dégoût.

« -Tu ne m'approches plus, tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole. Espèce de monstre. »

Harry, tout aussi dégoûté que lui, le poussa violemment et lui cracha :

« -Je meurs à l'instant si un jour j'te reparle ! »

Avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le manoir qui avait autrefois fait la fierté de la famille Malfoy. Il courait dans l'allée et passa l'immense grille qui faisait office d'entrée. Il avait plus envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs, de se faire dévorer par un Hippogriffe vivant, d'être enterré ici et maintenant plutôt que de garder le souvenir de cette soirée ancré dans son cerveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ! Embrasser Malfoy était déjà la pire chose qu'il avait pu imaginer mais avoir des rapports avec cette ordure ! Il fallait vraiment être con. Bravo Harry, vraiment, bravo. Il se morigénait et s'insultait mentalement en courant jusqu'à s'arrêter et se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Il se frotta les tempes. C'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait rangé le bar et avait fini par s'asseoir, en évitant soigneusement le sofa qui était désormais ''maudit à jamais, à bruler, à enchaîner et enterrer le plus profond possible''. Il resta assis là, hébété et fixant le vide pendant des heures. Cet espèce d'imbécile l'avait même mordu. Il toucha son torse à travers sa chemise où résidait une belle empreinte de dents et toucha ses hanches du bout des doigts, griffées à sang. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent de lui et sursauta brusquement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se leva, prêt à injurier copieusement quiconque s'interposerait entre son désespoir et lui-même, et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère. Il s'inclina légèrement, baissa les yeux :

« -Mère. »

Elle posa deux doigts sous le menton de son fils et le força doucement à relever le regard. Il fuyait pourtant ses yeux. Sa mère avait toujours eu le don de lire en lui et il avait toujours détesté ça. Petit, il suffisait qu'il la regarde pour qu'elle sache instantanément la bêtise qu'il avait camouflée ou encore la tristesse qu'il essayait de dissimuler. Adolescent, elle avait toujours vu à quel point la mission que lui avait donnée le Seigneur des Ténèbres le terrorisait mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait découvert que Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas si influente qu'il aimait à le croire enfant.

Narcissa s'inquiétait pour son fils. Il ne s'était pas relevé de la guerre. Ils avaient tout perdu ou presque et Draco ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas leur nouveau statut social. Personne ne les craignait plus, au contraire. On les raillait, les insultait dans la rue. Un jour, quelqu'un avait même tenté de lui jeter un sort en pleine rue. C'était dur pour son fils qui avait toujours usé de l'influence de son père. Il était désormais livré à lui-même.

« -Draco. Regarde-moi. »

Après une hésitation, il finit par lever les yeux vers elle. Il tentait de cacher sa panique et sa honte. Lui, l'héritier Malfoy, pris comme une vulgaire chienne ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser faire et se soumettre à ce point ? Il rougit violemment en repensant à ce moment et se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise.

Il s'écarta violemment de sa mère, repoussant sa main, et s'enfuit en courant pour se réfugier dans son immense chambre. Il claqua violemment la porte. La honte avait fait place à la colère. Il donna un coup de pied dans son bureau et balaya du plat de la main tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il continua à tout retourner en poussant des hurlements de fureur tandis que sa mère tentait vainement d'annuler le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour verrouiller la porte.

Harry, qui avait momentanément oublié qu'il pouvait transplaner, avait finit par transplaner jusque chez lui et s'était réfugié dans une pièce qu'il avait toujours cachée à ses amis. Il avait réuni là tout ce qui lui restait de Sirius, Remus et ses parents. Leurs visages souriants immortalisés sur les photos lui faisaient face et ils le saluaient de la main. Il s'assit face à eux et les contempla longuement, sans penser à rien. Il se sentait vide. Il s'était senti vide dés le moment où il avait prit connaissance des nombreuses victimes de la bataille de Poudlard et ce vide ne l'avait plus quitté. Il se sentait vide lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Ron et Hermione, lorsqu'il était avec Ginny. Elle avait déployé des trésors de lingerie, d'idées coquines mais il était resté vide. Lorsqu'on l'avait publiquement remercié pour l'élimination de Voldemort, il était toujours aussi vide. Alors pourquoi diable ce putain de vide s'en était allé lorsqu'il était avec Malfoy ?

Il regardait les photos d'un air suppliant, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais :

« -Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, Sirius ? Remus, je suis sur que tu aurais pu m'aider, m'expliquer… »

Il soupira et se leva, caressant les cadres du bout des doigts. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils soient tous là, avec lui. Il finit par trouver refuge dans son lit, enfoui sous les couvertures. Il marmonna, déjà dans les vapes :

« -Je le hais plus que tout au monde… »

Draco, qui avait fini de démolir sa chambre, s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Il regarda sa porte et aperçut l'ombre de sa mère, toujours derrière, à attendre. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais ne se sentait pas capable de lui ouvrir et d'afficher un masque hautain. Il se sentait vanné, tout simplement. Il finit cependant par fermer les yeux et murmurer :

« -Tu es la pire chose qui me soit arrivée, Potter. »


	6. Quelle charmante nouvelle !

Bonsoir !

Voici mon cinquième chapitre ! Il est plus long que le dernier, je vous rassure ! (:

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, moi il me plaît assez. J'attends vos avis pour m'améliorer. (:

**review** : J'ai reçu une review anonyme de quelqu'un qui me parlait entre autre de la longueur du chapitre 4. Je suis désolée pour ça mais j'ai pas mal de soucis familiaux pour l'instant donc je fais de mon mieux pour écrire mon histoire mais il est possible que mes chapitres soient courts, de temps en temps. Sinon, merci mille fois de ta review !

Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Yoomie.

* * *

Les deux êtres perdus et déboussolés qu'étaient Harry et Draco en étaient toujours au même stade : ils se haïssaient tout autant, peut-être même plus qu'avant et Harry continuait à vouloir se taper la tête contre le mur quand il repensait à cette soirée alors que Draco mourrait de honte en y accordant une seule pensée. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, d'y penser. Il avait beau chercher, retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Et il en était de même pour Harry. Le brun désespérait d'un jour pouvoir s'expliquer son comportement et finissait par prendre des décisions stupides. Un soir, il s'était même préparé à aller frapper à la porte du manoir avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne serait peut-être pas particulièrement bien accueilli. Un autre jour, il avait écrit une longue lettre qu'il avait décidé d'envoyer à Hermione avant de finalement la jeter dans le feu.

Draco, quant à lui, essayait de se raisonner. Mais non, bien sûr, il n'avait pas aimé ça. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'apprécier un seul de ses baisers sur sa gorge et son torse ? Ses doigts qui lui caressaient le corps ? Il se gifla mentalement. ''Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!'' Il secoua un peu la tête et se décida à se lever et à descendre dans le salon que sa mère était en train de restaurer. Enfin plutôt était-elle en train de donner des directives à l'elfe de maison qui leur restait et l'observait-elle exécuter ses ordres. Il se laissa nonchalamment tomber dans le premier sofa qu'il trouva avant de réaliser avec horreur quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait du sofa maudit à jamais. Il se leva brusquement en poussant un petit cri épouvanté et s'épousseta en s'éloignant autant que la pièce le lui permettait. Sa mère regarda son petit manège avec un sourcil levé puis se racla la gorge, rappelant sa présence à son fils :

« -Draco ? Tout va bien ? »

Il était livide et bredouilla :

« -Mais… ce sofa ?

- Il était au bar, oui. Mais étant donné que nous n'y allons que très rarement, j'ai décidé de le faire ramener ici. Il est charmant et encore en très bon état. Pourquoi ? Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? »

Narcissa scrutait le visage de son fils, en quête d'une explication valable et il sentait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas par une pirouette. Il leva les yeux et remis son masque hautain :

« -Je le trouve tout simplement immonde. Et je pensais l'avoir détruit il y a bien longtemps, c'est tout. »

Il tourna les talons sous le regard de sa mère et quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans le parc du manoir. Draco s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre qu'il avait toujours aimé avec un petit gémissement de douleur et maudit Harry en pensées. Il caressa les gravures présentes dans la pierre, il y avait là sa vie gravée au fil des années. Enfant, il y avait gravé un petit « Maman, je t'aime », comme tous les enfants de cinq ans. Plus tard, à 11 ans, il y avait inscrit la date de sa première année à Poudlard. Et encore plus tard, c'était Pansy qui y avait gravé un P. Stupide idiote. Il souffla exaspéré et gratta un peu l'inscription espérant l'effacer.

« -C'est de la pierre Draco, pas une vulgaire feuille de papier. »

Il releva la tête, surpris.

« -Mère. Que faites-vous ici ? Et le salon ? »

Elle émit un petit son exaspéré et fit un signe de la main :

« -Le salon peut bien attendre ! Et cet elfe de maison est absolument stupide. Il ne comprend rien aux ordres que je lui donne et fait tout de travers. »

Draco sourit. L'exigence de sa mère en matière d'elfe était légendaire et il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Grâce à elle, la maison avait toujours était absolument impeccable.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit :

« -J'ai une grande nouvelle ! »

Il la regarda et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ils déménageaient ? Ils partaient très loin et refaisaient leur vie ? Potter avait été tué dans un horrible accident ? Il pressa sa main.

« -Nous t'avons trouvé une épouse ! »

Il fit de grands yeux et balbutia :

« -Que.. Quoi ?

-Astoria Greengrass ! Elle a toujours eu un faible pour toi et ses parents ont accepté votre mariage arrangé ! C'est une famille très riche et très influente dans le monde de la magie, n'est-ce pas formidable ? »

Sa mère rayonnait et était excitée comme une enfant un matin de Noël. Draco songea en la regardant que ça devait faire un an qu'il ne l'avait plus vue comme ça.

Il fit une tentative :

« -Mais je ne l'ai même jamais vue, Mère…

- C'est pourquoi j'ai organisé une rencontre cet après-midi même ! C'est fantastique ! Au début nous avions pensé te faire épouser Daphné, sa grande sœur, elle a le même âge que toi et était à Serpentard avec toi à Poudlard ! Mais ton père a décrété qu'Astoria était plus jolie et ferait une plus charmante épouse, plus digne de notre famille. »

Un flot ininterrompu de paroles sortait de la bouche de sa mère et Draco se demanda un instant comment une si petite femme pouvait parler autant en si peu de temps avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation :

« - D'ailleurs ils arrivent très prochainement ! Tu ferais bien de te rendre présentable, Draco. Il y a des habits dignes de ce nom sur ton lit, il est temps que tu arrêtes de traîner ces loques. Débarbouille-toi, peigne-toi bien et sois dans le salon à 15heures. Je vais aller finir la décoration. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva prestement et repartit au manoir donner ses directives pour la rencontre.

Draco la regarda partir d'un air désespéré. Il n'avait aucune envie d'épouser Astoria. Le seul souvenir qu'il gardait d'elle était une petite fille terrorisée à la répartition et qui avait des cheveux filasses ainsi que des dents de cheval. Il soupira bruyamment avant de se relever avec un petit couinement et soupira d'autant plus. Le blond se dirigea vers la maison et monta dans sa chambre afin de se ''rendre présentable'' conformément aux ordres de sa mère. Il demanda même à leur elfe de maison de lui couper rapidement les cheveux ce qui le rajeunit fortement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'avec sa tenue et ses cheveux laissés à l'abandon il avait pris une dizaine d'années.

Lorsque l'horloge de l'entrée sonna 15 heures, il se redressa et descendit gracieusement les escaliers pour aller accueillir les invités de sa mère. Enfin… leurs invités. A son grand étonnement, son père était présent aussi. Il avait revêtit une robe de sorcier splendide alors que lui-même ne portait qu'un chemise noire et une cravate verte ainsi qu'un pantalon de costume noir. Son père lui adresse un regard :

« -Tu as l'air bien ténébreux mon fils. Ta tenue est plus une tenue de deuil que de bonheur. »

Draco ne répondit rien, inclinant simplement la tête avant de venir se placer aux côtés de sa mère qui tiquait déjà :

« - Il est 15 heures. Ils devraient déjà être là.

-Il n'est que 15 heures 5, mère. Ils vont arriver. »

Elle le foudroya du regard :

« -Ne réponds pas à ta mère ! »

Il pinça les lèvres en passant une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés et redressa la tête en entendant l'elfe de maison ouvrir la grande porte. Il aperçut tout d'abord monsieur et madame Greengrass qu'il salua en serrant la main de monsieur et en faisant un baisemain à madame. Une jeune fille absolument ravissante les suivait. Elle avait une longue chevelure auburn et de grands yeux bruns en amande. Un sourire splendide lui fit face alors qu'il se baissait et baisait sa main. Sa silhouette était svelte et sa peau très pâle. Il mit un long moment à faire le lien entre le souvenir qu'il gardait et la jeune femme qui lui faisait face à présent et n'en fut que plus consterné. Il lui tendit son bras sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de l'adorable visage et la conduit au salon totalement métamorphosé grâce à Narcissa. Il l'installa sur un fauteuil, fuyant le sofa et s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

S'ensuivit une longue conversation entre leurs parents discutant du mariage, de la date, des invités, de l'endroit parfait. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille et se tourna vers Astoria afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop.

« -Tu… Vous passez un moment agréable, Astoria ?

- Non, merci tout va bien. »

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise horrifiée de Draco en découvrant la voix de la sublime créature. Une horrible voix grinçante et qui vous donnait envie de vous boucher les oreilles lui avait répondu. Pourtant le petit rire qu'elle avait émis avait été tout aussi charmant que sa personne. Mais cette voix, cette voix ! Il fit de son mieux pour lui sourire mais elle avait déjà détourné les yeux. Apparemment, la conversation l'intéressait, elle. Il soupira et prit son mal en patience. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment que son avenir se décidait sous ses yeux et qu'il n'avait aucun droit.

Les Greengrass quittèrent le manoir à 19 heures sans que Draco ait tenté d'adresser la parole à Astoria une seule fois de plus et sans qu'elle lui ait accordé d'attention. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir le manoir vers une direction encore inconnue, sa mère attrapa son bras et le força à la suivre jusqu'au salon alors que son père se réfugiait dans ses appartements. Elle souriait :

« - Ce sont des gens charmants, n'est-ce pas ! Ils ont été tellement conciliants et charmants, absolument charmants. Leur sang est d'une pureté irréprochable, tu sais ? I-rré-pro-chable ! »

Il la coupa en plein élan :

« -Mère, avez-vous seulement entendu la voix d'Astoria ? »

Il la regardait d'un air horrifié :

« - On dirait quelqu'un à qui on apprend à jouer du violon pour la première fois ou encore des ongles crissant sous un tableau ! Je ne supporte pas son horrible voix, mère ! »

Elle le toisa d'un air sévère :

« -Draco Malfoy, tu vas épouser cette jeune fille. Tu vas être charmant avec elle, tu vas la conduire à l'autel et lui dire à quel point elle est magnifique et à quel point le son de sa voix est doux à tes oreilles. Et tu vas consommer ce mariage, que ça te plaise ou non ! Notre lignée doit se perpétuer, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Il tapa du pied comme un enfant :

« -Mais elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard, pas un seul mot de l'après-midi ! Elle se fiche de moi ! »

Elle le regarda froidement :

« -Parce que toi, peut-être, tu étais aux petits soins pour elle et tu étais pendu à ses lèvres ? Vous vous mariez dans un mois. Jour pour jour. »

Et Narcissa le laissa là, sans voix, en repartant vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes. Draco restait debout, les bras ballants et la bouche entre-ouverte.

Le surlendemain, l'annonce de leur union s'affichait en grand sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Alors qu'Harry buvait un café dans sa cuisine, mal réveillé, il entendit un hibou tapoter son bec contre la fenêtre derrière lui. Il se leva et déposa une pièce dans la petite bourse de cuir accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau avant de détacher le journal de son autre patte. Il repartit s'asseoir en buvant une gorgée de café et déroula la Gazette. A peine avait-il aperçu la photo et lu la légende qu'il recracha son café et renversa sa tasse, inondant la table.

En jurant, Harry jeta un sort qui nettoya rapidement la table alors qu'il lisait l'article consacré à l'annonce des fiançailles de Draco Malfoy. Il attrapa la nouvelle invention d'Arthur Weasley, un téléphone censé résister aux ondes magiques et composa le numéro d'Hermione :

« -Allô, Hermione ? Hermione ! Il faut que tu viennes chez moi immédiatement ! Oui, c'est urgent ! »


	7. Mes félicitations les plus froides

Bonjour !

Je vous poste mon sixième chapitre aujourd'hui. On n'apprend pas énormément de choses mais il était nécessaire. (:

Comme toujours, je croise les doigts et je touche du bois pour qu'il vous plaise.

Merci de me lire, ça me fait sincèrement chaud au coeur.

Yoomie.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte de la maison de son meilleur ami, c'est la Gazette du Sorcier qui lui souhaita bon accueil. Une photo de Draco, froid et hautain comme toujours, ainsi qu'une photo d'Astoria, qui elle aussi avait l'air d'émettre quelques réserves, la dévisageaient. Elle lut la légende puis abaissa la Gazette :

« -Oui, Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass vont se marier. Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Mais comment ça et alors ? MALFOY va se marier Hermione ! »

Harry faisait de grands yeux tandis qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air sidéré :

« -Et ? J'espère que ce n'était pas ça, ton ''urgence''. »

Il ne répondit pas, ronchonnant. Elle le sermonna :

« - Harry, nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On s'en fiche que Malfoy se marie et on s'en fiche de qui est sa future épouse. Elle est sûrement tout aussi déplaisante et méprisante que lui, ils iront parfaitement ensemble ! Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Sa vie et ses plans diaboliques ne m'intéressent plus, je compte vivre ma vie loin de lui. Et toi ! »

Elle le pointa du doigt :

« -Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! J'ai cru que tu avais un problème. Un vrai problème ! Je ne vois pas en quoi le mariage de Draco Malfoy te regarde ! Tu étais amoureux d'Astoria peut-être ? Ou mieux, de Malfoy ? »

Elle éclata de rire et il rit lui aussi. Lui amoureux de Malfoy ? Allons donc ! Ils riaient tous deux aux éclats et il attrapa discrètement la Gazette du Sorcier avant de la lancer dans le feu. Ils s'assirent tous deux et Hermione le regarda d'un air grave :

« -J'ai parlé à Ginny. »

Il soupira. Pas ça, pas encore !

« -Tu sais, je suis sûre que si tu promets de faire des efforts, elle accepterait de revenir vers toi.

-Je ne veux pas faire d'efforts, Hermione.

-Mais Harry.. Vous alliez tellement bien ensemble ! Un couple parfait !

- Absolument pas ! Et si c'est elle qui t'a demandé de plaider sa cause, c'est encore plus pathétique. »

Le regard du brun était devenu dur et sans pitié. Elle le regardait d'un air presque suppliant :

« -Mais c'est mon amie… Je suis sûre que tout pourrait s'arranger ! Laisse-moi faire et dans un mois tout sera redevenu comme avant ! »

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour se calmer, et lui répondit d'une voix légèrement énervée :

« -Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione.

-Mais quoi ? Explique-moi, Harry. Je veux vous aider… »

Il explosa :

« - Tu ne peux pas nous aider ! On n'est plus un nous ! Il y a moins d'un côté et elle de l'autre ! Je suis vide avec elle, Hermione. Je ne ressens absolument rien quand elle me touche et qu'elle m'embrasse. Je suis vide depuis un an et je n'en peux plus, je veux que ça cesse ! »

Il tapa du point sur la table et continua de crier :

« -Alors non, je ne veux plus d'elle ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Je veux de la vie, pas du vide. »

Il pleurait et posa une main sur son torse tout près du cœur :

« -Je ne veux plus que ça soit mort à l'intérieur de moi. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Hermione s'était levée et l'enlaça.

« -Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne savais pas… »

Il sourit tristement :

« -Tu vis le parfait amour avec Ron. Je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ça. »

Elle rougit :

« -Oh mais ce que tu peux être bête ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on vit l'amour parfait ? On se dispute, on se crie dessus et l'autre jour, je lui ai encore envoyé des canaris pour l'attaquer. »

Harry éclata de rire et admit que Ron pouvait être exaspérant, parfois. Hermione se mit à rire aussi et demanda à Harry de s'asseoir :

« -J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Enfin... Ron et moi avons une grande nouvelle !

- Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte… »

Elle lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

« -Evidemment que non, crétin ! Mais… »

Elle tendit sa main gauche sur laquelle brillait une jolie bague :

« -Ron m'a demandée en mariage ! Bon évidemment on ne va pas se marier tout de suite mais tu te rends compte ? En mariage ! Moi et Ron ! C'est…

-C'est génial, Hermione. »

Elle irradiait de bonheur et il se surprit à sourire avec tendresse en observant le bonheur de sa meilleure amie. Tout le monde avait toujours cru que ceux qui se marieraient en premier serait lui et Ginny et il était ravi que les prédictions se soient révélées fausses.

Il la serra une énième fois dans ses bras et elle resserra leur étreinte avant de s'écarter et d'annoncer qu'elle devait absolument aller l'annoncer à ses parents. Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir dans un tourbillon de bonheur avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il n'avait cessé de quitter. Il soupira longuement. Il voulait que Ginny l'oublie, coute que coute. Il l'avait oubliée tellement facilement qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait tellement s'accrocher à ce qui n'avait été qu'une histoire de malheur plutôt que d'amour.

Il prit une décision bien étrange et attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa forçait Draco à essayer toutes sortes de costumes tous plus laids les uns et avait été jusqu'à supplier sa mère d'annuler le mariage, ce qu'elle avait bien entendu refusé et elle avait ri de ses tentatives vaines pendant des heures. Il était à présent assis dans le salon, profitant des quelques minutes de répit qu'elle lui accordait, et réfléchissait au moyen le plus sûr d'éviter l'union forcée avec Astoria.

Au même moment, un hibou entra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur ses genoux. Il eut beau l'examiner, il ne le connaissait pas. Il détacha néanmoins la lettre accrochée à la patte du hibou et la déroula. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'examinant la signature il lut :

''_Harry Potter.''_

Voici ce que la lettre disait :

''_Malfoy._

_J'ai appris par la Gazette du Sorcier que tu allais te marier avec Astoria Greengrass. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait à un poney mais grand bien te fasse. Etant donné que nous avons passé de si bons moments ensemble récemment, (tu reconnaîtras l'ironie qui dicte cette lettre) je te prie d'accepter mes félicitations les plus froides ( je m'en voudrais de vous dépayser en étant trop chaleureux) envers ta future épouse et toi-même._

_Je te déteste, _

_Harry Potter._

_PS : Serais-je invité au mariage ?''_

Draco fulminait en lisant la lettre et la roula en boule avant de la jeter dans une corbeille mais se ravisa. A la place, il écrivit au dos de la lettre :

''_Va au diable, Potter._

_Draco Malfoy._

_PS : Je serais absolument désenchanté de te voir à mon mariage, voici ton invitation ci-jointe. Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer d'ici là.''_

Il replaça la lettre à la patte du hibou qui avait attendu sagement et le renvoya juste au moment où sa mère entrait dans la pièce.

« -Qu'était-ce ? Un hibou ?

-Oui. Hum… C'était une lettre de félicitations, je l'ai renvoyée avec des remerciements. »

Il avait soigneusement évité le regard de sa mère, faisant mine d'être absorbé par un fil dépassant de sa robe de sorcier. Elle hocha la tête distraitement et lui tendit un petit cahier recouvert de couleurs différentes :

« -Dis-moi, quelle couleur préfères-tu pour le gâteau ?

-Non, sérieusement ? On peut choisir la couleur du gâteau ? »

Elle soupira d'un air désespéré. Son fils n'était décidemment pas la parfaite personne pour l'aider à organiser un mariage. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée absolument fantastique :

« -Je vais envoyer un hibou à Astoria et à madame Greengrass ! Elles seront absolument ravies de notre invitation et Astoria meurt sûrement d'envie de te revoir. »

La seule pensée qui vint à Draco était de se demander si Astoria était capable d'exprimer une autre émotion que l'ennui total.

Heureusement pour lui, elles se virent obligées de refuser l'invitation, étant parties faire des essayages pour la robe d'Astoria. Il souriait d'un air soulagé lorsque Narcissa lui rappela un détail qui lui avait échappé durant l'entretien de la veille :

« -Nous donnons une réception dans le parc ce soir. Nous rendrons vos fiançailles officielles à cette occasion.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne discute pas, Draco. Tu seras dans le parc pour 19 heures précises. Si je dois envoyer notre elfe de maison te sortir de ta chambre, je le ferai. »

Il lui lança un regard assassin tandis qu'elle tournait les talons et cria :

« -Parce qu'envoyer un hibou à la Gazette du Sorcier et avoir ma photo en première page ça n'était pas assez officiel ? »

Sa mère ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lui faire un signe de la main et de répéter :

« - N'oublie pas : 19 heures dans le parc ! »


	8. Je possède et ne suis pas possédé

Bonjour !

Voici mon septième chapitre. Je vous le poste aujourd'hui parce qu'il est possible que je ne puisse rien poster jusqu'à lundi, au plus tard. Aussi je me motive pour boucler mon chapitre et pouvoir vous le donner. (:

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, que ça soit anonyme ou non. Et remercier les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui l'ont dans leur favoris, même si vous ne me le dites pas. Ca me fait réellement très très plaisir de voir que mes personnages et leur histoire peuvent plaire à quelqu'un. (:

Au plaisir,

Yoomie.

* * *

Draco mourrait d'ennui durant la réception organisée par ses parents, ou plus exactement par sa mère, en l'honneur de ses fiançailles. Peu de personnes étaient présentes étant donné que les Malfoy étaient toujours considérés comme des parias et des traîtres chez les sorciers. Les invités qui s'étaient rendus au manoir Malfoy étaient des amis des Greengrass ou des gens que personne ne connaissaient mais qu'il était ''bon'' d'inviter. Sa mère lui donnait des coups de coudes dans les côtés chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller sur son fauteuil et commençait à somnoler si bien qu'il n'avait même pas cette échappatoire.

Il laissa vagabonder ses yeux parmi le petit comité et son regard se posa sur Astoria. Un homme était en train de la féliciter et serait délicatement sa main de porcelaine. Elle souriait et semblait comblée. Semblait était le mot : ses yeux n'exprimaient que du mépris et de l'ennui mais l'homme n'en avait cure et préférait admirer son charmant sourire. Personne n'avait l'air de remarquer son horrible timbre de voix, ce qui rendait Draco perplexe. Les gens lui parlaient de sa charmante tenue, de son teint exquis et de son extrême beauté mais personne ne serrait les dents ni ne fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle répondait. Le serpentard se tourna pour faire part de son étonnement à sa mère et se heurta à du vide. Sa mère l'avait laissé là et était partie discuter avec madame Greengrass. L'idée de fuir lui traversa si vite l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que ses pieds étaient déjà en train de l'emmener hors du parc.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant la grille du manoir et se décida à transplaner. Il était en train de se demander où il allait partir lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet et serra fort. Il se retourna, prêt à en découdre :

« -Mère !

-Loupé, Draco. »

Au lieu d'affronter sa mère et ses arguments, il était face à Astoria et sa voix tant redoutée.

«-Astoria… Je suis désolé. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, bien sûr. Ma mère m'a envoyé quérir quelques affaires pour la réception. »

Malgré les frissons que lui donnait la jeune fille, il lui parlait respectueusement. Il posa cependant les yeux sur les doigts qui ne desserraient pas leur étreinte.

« -Tu mens. Ta mère m'a envoyée chercher après toi. Comme si j'étais un vulgaire toutou partie chercher son os quelque part. »

Elle renifla avec dédain et secoua la tête. Il prit sur lui et s'inclina légèrement :

« -Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire, Astoria. Elle s'inquiétait sans doute de mon absence, voilà tout.

-Alors elle n'avait qu'à envoyer votre elfe de maison ! »

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et prit une voix posée :

« -Bref, tu m'as trouvé. Comptes-tu me ramener à la réception enchainé comme ton brave chien ? «

Il secoua légèrement le poignet mais elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Elle rit d'un rire qui aurait fait chavirer le cœur de nombreux jeunes hommes :

« - Je préfèrerais t'y trainer comme un bagage, Draco. C'est tout ce que tu es.

-Comment oses-tu ? Tu dois oublier que je suis ton futur époux et que dans un mois tu seras mienne.

- Tu te trompes, Draco. Tu te trompes. Dans un mois, c'est toi qui m'appartiendras. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, mais pour qui cette fille se prenait-elle ? Lui, Draco Malfoy, possédait et n'était jamais possédé !

_Jamais ? _S'enquit une petite voix dans sa tête ? _Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot. Tu as pourtant été possédé il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Par un certain…_

Draco secoua violemment la tête et marmonna :

« -Toi, ta gueule !

-QUOI ? »

Il regarda Astoria qui avait visiblement pris l'injonction pour elle :

« -Oh, non ! Je ne te le disais pas à toi ! Excuse-moi Astoria. »

Il se força à s'incliner une seconde fois et poussa le vice jusqu'à lui faire un baisemain. Elle le regardait d'un air soupçonneux et tira sur son poignet :

« -Rentrons. Je ne voudrais pas que nos parents pensent que nous faisions quoi que ce soit de déplacé. Ca attendra le mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grimaça.

« -Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'épouser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela ne fait rien. Tu m'épouseras tout de même. »

Astoria avait prononcé cette phrase avec toute la fierté qu'elle pouvait et il soupira avant de tirer son bras d'un coup sec, la forçant à lâcher prise.

« -Je te suis.

-Parfait ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et se mit en route d'une démarche gracieuse. Il fit mine de la suivre pendant quelques temps et s'arrêta le plus silencieusement possible avant de transplaner au premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva au bar où il s'était disputé avec Potter le soir où… Bref ! Il s'assit au bar et scruta la salle en buvant verre sur verre. Il repéra assez rapidement une moldue plutôt mignonne et qui avait des formes plus qu'intéressantes. Complètement saoul, il l'aborda et ne tarda pas à passer un bras autour de ses hanches. Il dansa longuement collé-serré avec elle, sourd au monde extérieur, et finit par l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la boîte sous prétexte de prendre l'air. La jeune fille s'appelait Sarah et était moins saoule que lui, heureusement. Draco l'examina tandis qu'elle fumait une cigarette. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs indisciplinés et de beaux yeux verts en amande. Sa corpulence était absolument parfaite aux yeux du blond et il ne tarda pas à l'embrasser passionnément au milieu de la rue.

Il tentait de la ramener chez lui mais elle refusait obstinément, utilisant des arguments qu'il jugeait puérils.

« -Mais si viens, allez. Ca va être génial. »

Il riait d'un air stupide alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner mais il la maintenait contre lui de force. Elle le poussa violemment et il trébucha en manquant de tomber et mit un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre. Lorsque le monde arrêta de tourner autour de lui, il la vit s'enfuir et retourner dans la boîte :

« -C'est ça, dégage salope ! »

Il cria le dernier mot et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour le regarder.

« -Absolument charmant, _Draco._ »

Il se retourna :

«-Oh tiens, Potter. Quoi de mieux pour finir de pourrir ma soirée ?

-Et élégant, en plus de ça. »

Draco voulut s'approcher de Harry et sortir sa baguette mais il trébucha et tomba à moitié sur lui. Harry le rattrapa in extremis et le toisa :

« -Tu es fin saoul, une fois de plus.

-N'importe quoi, Potter. »

Le blond hoqueta et Harry poussa un long soupir.

« -Rentre chez toi, Malfoy. Il vaudra mieux. »

Draco secoua la tête comme un enfant et fit la moue :

« -Veux pas rentrer.. Astoria… manoir… »

Harry le regardait d'un air dubitatif. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un couple fiancé qui ne voulait pas passer de temps ensemble.

«-C'est ta fiancée et tu vas passer le reste de tes jours avec elle. Autant commencer dés maintenant.

- Mais je ne veux pas l'épouser ! »

Le serpentard se débattait à présent et força Harry à le lâcher.

« -Je me fiche d'elle ! C'est une horrible mégère, Potter ! Et sa voix.. Seigneur sa voix est horrible. C'est le pire son que je n'ai jamais entendu. Vraiment. Si tu l'entendais, Potter, tu comprendrais de quoi je parle !

-Mais oui, Malfoy. C'est ça. Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Et sans écouter les refus du blond, il lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à transplaner avec lui au manoir. Ils atterrirent dans la seule pièce dont Harry se souvenait distinctement : le salon.

Draco fut tellement secoué qu'il s'écroula et se mit à vomir tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Harry émit un petit son dégouté sans réaliser tout le tapage qu'ils venaient de faire.

C'est en entendant la porte claquer qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un était entré : Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas dans une position souhaitée. Il tenait Draco par la taille, tentant de le relever et il le lâcha, le laissant s'écraser au sol.

« -Mad… Narcissa.

-Me prends-tu pour une imbécile, Harry Potter ? »

Elle fulminait et Harry la regardait, sans trop savoir comment réagir.

« -Draco a tendance à oublier que j'habite moi aussi dans cette maison ! Et que je connais chaque passage secret, chaque pièce et chaque craquement de plancher par cœur ! »

Harry commençait à comprendre et devint livide. Narcissa le remarqua :

« -Tu peux bien paniquer, espèce de monstre. Je t'ai vu t'envoyer mon fils sur ce sofa ! La prochaine fois que tu t'avises de le toucher ou même de lui adresser la parole, je te tue. »

Elle le menaçait de sa baguette et il recula de quelques pas, balbutiant un semblant d'explication à la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie un an auparavant. Furieuse, elle lui jeta un sort qu'il évita en se baissant et qui fit exploser un buste derrière lui. Il s'enfuit en courant du manoir et se jura de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

**Harry faisait de grands yeux et regardait Draco :**

**« -Ta mère a menacé de me tuer ?! »**


	9. Seulement si tu continues à raconter

Bonsoir!

Comme promis, nous sommes lundi soir et je vous poste mon huitième chapitre. C'est juré, le prochain chapitre sera consacré au mariage de Draco et Astoria !

Comme toujours, je prie pour qu'il vous plaise et que la longueur ne vous déçoive pas trop.

Merci de me lire encore. Merci infiniment !

Yoomie.

* * *

**Draco hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise.**

**« -Ma mère a tendance à réagir de façon un peu excessive. »**

**Harry le fusilla du regard et l'interrogea :**

**« -Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que je faisais à Londres ce soir là, moi ? Ca tient pas la route, ton histoire ! C'est une trop grande coïncidence, voilà tout ! »**

**Le blond soupira devant tous les doutes de son amant.**

**« -Si tu comptes m'opposer des arguments complètement débiles à chaque fois que je viens te raconter l'histoire, je ne viendrai plus ! « **

**Il se leva et attrapa l'album, décidé à partir, mais Harry l'interrompit : **

**« -Attends ! Malfoy… »**

**Le blond ne se retourna pas, cachant sa jubilation, et émit un marmonnement :**

**« -Mhm ? **

**-Tu pourrais laisser l'album, s'il te plaît ? »**

**Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Draco entendait qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à formuler la demande. Il aurait préféré que le brun lui demande de rester mais bon… On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il déposa l'album sur la table de nuit et sourit légèrement. Le brun lui répondit par une espèce de grimace gênée qui devait, devina Draco, être un semblant de sourire qui tentait d'être sympathique. Il sortit de la chambre et se réfugia dans la fraîcheur du salon.**

**Harry approcha la main de l'album en tremblant presque comme si c'était une bête sauvage qui risquait à tout moment de lui arracher la main et non un simple album de souvenirs. Il finit par se décider à l'ouvrir et prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter dans l'arène affronter le monstre. **

**Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit deux morceaux de parchemin. Le premier était un mot écrit de sa main qui disait : **

** « **_Tu sais parfaitement que je trouve cette photo de moi horrible. Pourtant, magnanime, je te la laisse parce que tu l'aimes. Je t'aime plus loin que les étoiles._** » **

**Harry n'avait aucune idée de quelle photo le mot parlait et décida de ne pas y accorder plus d'attention. L'autre parchemin était presque déchiré et avait apparemment été roulé en boule. Il le défroissa doucement et lut ce qu'il y était écrit. Il réalisa que c'était les lettres que lui et Draco s'étaient envoyées à propos du mariage de ce dernier. Il replaça rapidement les parchemins au début de l'album et se mit à tourner les pages. Sur chaque nouvelle page, de nouvelles photos s'étalaient les montrant heureux et souriants. Ensemble. Parfois, un petit mot ou une légende accompagnaient la photo, parfois un dessin gribouillé. Parfois rien. Alors qu'il caressait une photo où ils avaient l'air particulièrement heureux du bout des doigts, il se rendit compte que des traces de larmes abîmaient le papier autour de l'image. **

**Il soupira longuement. Il ne pouvait qu'y croire, à cette histoire. Ils avaient réellement vécu une relation. Et une relation apparemment acceptée par ses meilleurs amis ce qui l'étonnait fortement.**

**Il continuait à tourner les pages et aperçut une photo de lui seul qui lui déplût instantanément. Ce devait être de celle-là que le mot parlait. Il y avait un mot griffonné juste à côté : **

**« ****_Je l'ai eue ! Tu ne me ferais pas l'horrible trahison de la retirer, n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha, j'ai gagné, Harry. Mais j'adore cette photo. Tout comme toi. »_**

**Le Draco qui avait écrit ce mot avait-il réellement existé ? Il avait l'air heureux et apaisé lorsqu'on lisait ses lignes. Harry ne l'avait jamais connu que torturé et malheureux et se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler lorsqu'il était heureux**. **Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de dissimuler l'album sous son oreiller qu'Hermione et Ron entraient, souriants. Il ne vit pas le sourire en coin d'Hermione qui avait aperçu un coin de l'album avant qu'il n'ait réajusté son oreiller. **

**Ses meilleurs amis l'enlacèrent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret sur la main d'Hermione. Une alliance dorée y trônait, simple mais élégante. Draco avait donc dit la vérité : ils s'étaient mariés. Harry fut attristé de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait sûrement été le plus beau jour de leur vie. **

**Il n'eut pourtant pas le cœur de leur demander de lui raconter ce jour là, pressentant que cela leur ferait beaucoup de mal. A la place, il questionna Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie : **

**« -Malefoy t'a donc laissé rentrer ? »**

**Elle rougit et fit un vague mouvement de main : **

**« -Et bien… Disons que je lui ai présenté mes plus plates excuses et j'ai promis que je ne l'approcherais pas pendant quelques jours. Il m'a aussi fait promettre de prendre soin de toi. »**

**Elle souriait d'un air malicieux et Harry sentit ses joues rosirent : **

**« -Oh ! Heum.. Oui ! Et donc… Comment ça va, Ron ? »**

**Il transporta son attention vers le rouquin qui était resté légèrement en retrait. Ce dernier hocha la tête et vint serrer la main d'Harry chaleureusement. Il souriait mais regardait Harry d'un air étrange. Un peu comme si ce dernier était très malade ou encore qu'il était sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche. **

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? »**

**Il secoua brusquement la tête et Harry vit ses oreilles rougir tandis qu'il bégayait des excuses. Hermione intervint : **

**« -Tu as beaucoup maigri, Harry. Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine. Est-ce que tu manges, au moins ? »**

**Elle avait adopté le ton qu'elle prenait pour le réprimander à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger avant un match de Quidditch. Il acquiesça : **

**« -Oui, bien sur ! J'ai mangé… Une banane, une pomme, un biscuit bizarre, j'ai bu de l'eau. »**

**Elle secoua la tête, agacée :**

**« -Je te parle d'un vrai repas, pas d'un casse-croute ! »**

**Elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule en faisant un grand geste ample. Harry eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une table couverte de victuailles était apparue dans la chambre. Il sentit son estomac grogner et réalisa qu'il était affamé. Il écarta les couvertures d'un geste et se releva brusquement avant de sauter sur ses pieds… ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. **

**Le brun sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.**

**«-Ah ! »**

**Quelqu'un le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il leva les yeux, tremblant et prêt à remercier Ron mais ce fut les yeux de Draco qu'il croisa. Il se troubla et baissa rapidement le regard, mais le blond n'en eu cure et le souleva comme une plume puis l'installa sur une chaise. Il s'inquiéta : **

**« -Tout va bien Harry ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Tu es bien installé. »**

**L'intéressé hocha la tête comme un enfant, gêné et les joues rouges. Draco se tourna vers Hermione et Ron et leur lança un regard noir :**

**« -Vous aviez dit que vous feriez attention à lui ! Heureusement que je m'étais mis près de… »**

**Il s'arrêta subitement et s'empourpra. Il ne voulait pas avouer que depuis que les gryffondors étaient entrés dans la chambre, il s'était posté à la porte et n'en avait plus bougé. **

**« -Près de la porte. »**

**C'était Ron qui avait fini sa phrase et il hocha la tête, maussade. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, le rouquin tapota l'épaule de Draco avec compassion puis prit la main d'Hermione.**

**« -Je pense qu'on va y aller. Mange, Harry. Ca devrait te faire du bien. » **

**Le brun hocha la tête et fit un signe de main à ses amis qui saluèrent Draco et s'en allèrent. D'un air timide, il invita Draco à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Le blond s'exécuta en souriant et s'assis en face d'Harry. Il lui remplit une assiette de toutes sortes de choses et la posa devant lui : **

**« -Mange. **

**-Seulement si tu continues à raconter. »**

**Draco éclata de rire et s'installa plus confortablement. **

**« -Je vais directement passer un mois, d'accord ? Je vais te raconter mon mariage avec Astoria. »**

**Il grimaça.**

**« -De toute façon, tu ne m'as plus parlé pendant ce mois là. Tu es parti du manoir sans te retourner en m'abandonnant à la furie de ma mère. »**

Durant le mois qui suivit son altercation avec Narcissa Malfoy, Harry ne tenta pas de reprendre contact avec Draco. Celui-ci avait été humilié par sa mère et condamné à ne plus bouger du manoir jusqu'au jour fatidique de son union avec Astoria.

La veille, cependant, il fouillait dans son bureau à la recherche d'un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et il tomba sur les lettres que Draco et lui avaient échangées. Il y trouva son invitation, soigneusement pliée.

Il attrapa une plume et se mit à écrire.

« _Ton mariage est demain. Suis-je toujours invité à l'union la plus destructrice qui existera au monde ? »_

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse froide mais non sans piquant.

« _Je serais enchanté que tu viennes gâcher mon mariage, Potter. 11.00, ne sois pas en retard. » _


	10. Ils ont l'air heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonsoir, bonsoir!

Voici mon chapitre neuf, le chapitre du mariage de Draco et Astoria (oui, je sais, le pauuuvre. :( )

J'ai eu difficile à l'écrire et il n'est pas aussi bien que j'aurais voulu. Pourtant il me plaît assez. Je sais.. Il est toujours aussi court. Mais je préférais m'arrêter là. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en le finissant, je pense, et vous me comprendrez.

Donc, j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'appréciez. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il vous a déplu, je ne me vexerai pas, promis !

Merci de me lire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. (:

Yoomie.

PS : je tente désespérément d'insérer des interlignes, je vous jure! Mais mon ordinateur est fâché avec eux.

* * *

Le jour J, Draco était dans un état d'anxiété rare. Il faisait les cent pas et répétait à son reflet dans le miroir qu'il ne voulait pas, non vraiment pas, épouser Astoria. Peu importe qu'elle soit d'une beauté exquise, que chaque geste qu'esquissait son adorable main semait l'adoration autour d'elle et qu'elle soit l'épouse rêvée pour lui, il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il était trop jeune pour se marier, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher si Potter oserait vraiment venir au mariage. Ce pourrait être extrêmement divertissant. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire tandis qu'il resserrait le nœud de sa cravate. Son père entra dans la pièce et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Malgré l'envie qu'il ressentait, Draco s'abstint de faire un bond.

« - Tu vas te marier, Draco. Astoria est une jeune femme pleine de charmes et elle fera une épouse parfaite, j'en suis persuadé. »

Draco ne répondit pas et Lucius le scrutait de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

« -Tu accompliras ton devoir, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

L'autre hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce et fit un léger mouvement d'épaule qui eut l'effet escompté : Lucius desserra l'étreinte de sa main et sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot de plus.

Dans la chambre de sa mère, Astoria, madame Greengrass et Narcissa était en train d'apprêter la future mariée afin qu'elle soit parfaite. Il soupira et frotta son visage puis releva la tête alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry arrivait au manoir. Il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Narcissa et Lucius lorsqu'ils le verraient. Il se demanda pourquoi il était venu et était prêt à faire demi-tour au moment où on l'apostropha :

« -Monsieur ? Monsieur puis-je avoir votre invitation, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il hocha la tête, mal à l'aise et tendis son carton d'invitation sur lequel Draco avait pris soin d'écrire son nom d'une jolie écriture penchée. L'homme leva la tête d'un air étonné :

« -Qui vous a donné cette invitation, monsieur Potter ?

-Draco Malfoy. »

Il avait tenté de répondre d'un air assuré mais sa voix était tremblante. Il sentait que cette explication était plutôt étrange. Cependant, l'homme le laissa passer tout en haussant un sourcil.

« -Vous devez aller tout au fond du parc, monsieur Potter. La cérémonie aura lieu à cet endroit. Monsieur et Madame Malfoy vous donneront ensuite des indications pour ce qui est de la réception. »

Harry grimaça et acquiesça en suivant les autres invités. Il finit par choisir une chaise pas trop proche de l'autel et s'y assit. Peu de temps après, une musique matrimoniale s'éleva dans les airs.

Draco entra par la droite de l'autel et il avait l'air d'un homme sur le point d'être guillotiné. Il était pourtant très beau dans son costume noir. Le brun tourna la tête vers l'entrée principale d'où arrivaient Astoria et son père. Tandis que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le blond et de remarquer qu'il retenait une grimace. Il reporta son attention sur Astoria et ne put qu'avouer qu'elle était absolument splendide. Sa robe était d'un blanc immaculé et doublée de dentelle sur la jupe. Elle laissait de temps en temps apparaître ses pieds et ses chevilles, sublimées par de jolies sandales à talons. Astoria arriva à l'autel en accordant à peine un regard à Draco et embrassa son père qui partit s'asseoir.

La cérémonie durant un temps qui paru horriblement long à Harry et horriblement court à Draco. Lorsque vint le moment pour lui dire prononcer le « oui » fatidique, il était livide et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il regarda l'assemblée et vit sa mère lui jeter un regard presque menaçant et finit par regarder Astoria qui le regardait comme un fauve regarde sa proie avant de se mettre à la chasser.

Pendant un infime instant, Harry espéra que Draco dirait non et Draco espéra qu'Harry se lèverait et interromprait la cérémonie. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien et le serpentard se trouva obligé de jurer fidélité et amour à Astoria. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un minuscule pincement au cœur lorsque le prêtre les pria tous deux de s'embrasser alors que le blond s'exécutait de mauvaise grâce.

S'ensuivit un lancer de bouquet qui atterrit en plein milieu de la foule, les gens jetaient du riz et le gryffondor restait en retrait, tentant de ne pas trop être remarqué.

« -Harry Potter ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?! »

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy qui le regardaient comme s'il était la chose la plus désagréable de la journée. Ce qu'il était sûrement.

« - Je… Euh… Draco m'a invité ! »

Ils eurent l'air absolument choqués que leur fils ait osé inviter leur pire ennemi sans leur en toucher un mot. Mais Lucius haussa rapidement les épaules et repartit vers la foule.

« -Vous ne lui avez rien dit…

-Penses tu donc que je veux que mon mari tue mon fils ? Car il le ferait s'il l'apprenait. Et il te tuerait ensuite. »

Harry déglutit et ne trouva rien à répondre. Narcissa le fusilla du regard et s'éloigna de lui.

Draco, lui, devait sourire et remercier les gens de leurs cadeaux ainsi que de leurs félicitations. Intérieurement, il était en panique totale et n'aspirait qu'à s'enfuit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Astoria avait l'air absolument ravie et lui tenait la main d'une poigne de fer comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Narcissa ne tarda pas à ameuter les gens vers un grand chapiteau pour la réception.

Le menu était évidemment délicieux et ce fut sans doute la seule chose que Draco apprécia du mariage. Il était assis à la gauche d'Astoria et sa mère était à sa gauche à lui. Elle lui souriait et lui parlait comme si elle ne l'avait pas forcé à épouser la fille la plus détestable au monde. Bon, d'accord, il exagérait un peu, mais tout de même ! S'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait certainement pas choisi cette fille.

A sa grande horreur, sa mère se leva et tapota son couteau contre sa coupe de champagne :

«- Mesdames, Messieurs ! Après avoir bien mangé et félicité les jeunes époux, la tradition exige qu'ils se rendent sur la piste de danse et exécutent ensemble leur première danse en tant que couple marié. »

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait alors que les invités acquiesçaient et levaient leur verre à la santé des mariés.

Il la fusilla du regard tandis qu'Astoria se levait gracieusement et qu'il l'accompagnait, lui tendant son bras. Ils se mirent à danser sur une chanson horriblement romantique et Draco s'efforçait de toucher Astoria le moins possible tandis qu'elle se permettait de poser la tête sur son épaule.

Harry les observait, assis seul à une table. Il buvait son verre de champagne et regardait Draco danser avec sa charmante nouvelle épouse. Il fut forcé d'avouer qu'elle avait l'air adorable et aimante tandis qu'elle dansait avec lui et il se dit que, finalement, Draco ne serait pas si mal avec elle. Il cru même apercevoir un sourire sur le visage du blond.

Il tripotait la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette sans y toucher. Il prit une serviette et s'aperçut avec dégoût que Narcissa y avait fait dessiner les initiales de Draco et Astoria entremêlées. Il continuait à regarder le couple danser et sentait son cœur plein d'amertume.

Il sentit le souffle de quelqu'un dans sa nuque :

« -Ils ont l'air heureux, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Ils ont l'air très heureux et ils vont l'être, si tu sors de la vie de mon fils. Tu vas m'obéir parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux ou encore qu'il t'arrive malheur. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se pétrifia sans répondre. Il pinça les lèvres et se contenta de garder son regard fixé sur les mariés tandis que Narcissa se redressait comme si de rien n'était et repartait bavarder avec d'autres dames.

Draco leva les yeux et chercha après Harry dans la foule. Il finit par l'apercevoir et le fixa désespérément jusqu'à croiser son regard. Leurs yeux finirent par se trouver et il su. Il su instantanément ce qu'il tentait de se cacher depuis des semaines. Il su qu'il serait malheureux toute sa vie aux côtés d'Astoria mais qu'il n'avait aucune chance de connaître seulement le goût, la sensation du bonheur pur. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus faire comme s'il ne savait pas, comme si tout ça était faux et qu'il ne pourrait plus l'ignorer.

Lui, Draco Malfoy, ex-mangemort, était amoureux d'Harry Potter, le Survivant.


	11. Ensemble n'est pas le mot

Bonsoir !

Voici mon dixième chapitre ! Allez savoir pourquoi, ça m'émeut. ** J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

S'il vous plait, lisez ceci : **Je ne posterai plus de chapitre jusqu'au 6 ou 7 août pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars en vacances avec une amie. (: **

****N'oubliez pas mon histoire pendant ce temps, s'il vous plaît.

Merci mille fois,

Yoomie.

* * *

**Draco avait terminé le récit de son mariage d'un air sombre et il soupira longuement après, fermant les yeux. Harry lui accorda quelques instants de répit avant d'attaquer : **

**« -Alors tu t'es vraiment marié avec Astoria ? »**

**Le blond hocha simplement la tête et Harry continua : **

**«-Et… Et tu as réalisé le jour de ton mariage que tu… étais amoureux de moi ? »**

**Il crut voir les joues du Serpentard rougir un peu avant qu'il acquiesce :**

**« -Oui. Pendant que je dansais avec ma charmante nouvelle épouse. » **

**Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi répondre et se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise pour Draco qui gardait la tête baissée. Il se doutait bien qu'il l'aimait encore, sinon il ne ferait pas tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui depuis le début. Il aurait détesté être à sa place en ce moment et il fit un geste pour le moins inattendu. Harry tendit le bras et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui se figea immédiatement. **

**Le gryffondor cru avoir mal faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts effleurer doucement sa main et que le blond relève le visage vers lui en souriant. Harry rougit immédiatement mais n'osa pas tout de suite retirer sa main. Au fond, ce contact était agréable. **

**Draco s'aperçut de son malaise et lui sourit tendrement :**

**« -Tu as envie qu'on sorte un peu de la maison, Harry ? Qu'on aille dans le jardin ? »**

**L'intéressé lui répondit par un grand sourire ravi : **

**« -Oh oui ! »**

**Draco se mit à rire et se leva, rompant le contact, afin de lui choisir des vêtements dans une grande armoire qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment remarquée jusqu'à maintenant. Le blond lui tendit un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge. Harry remarqua l'attention et lui sourit. Ils restèrent la pendant quelques secondes avant que Draco ne comprenne qu'Harry préférait qu'il sorte lorsqu'il se changeait. **

**Le blond s'exécuta et attendit patiemment devant la chambre qu'Harry ait fini de se changer. Il l'entendit l'appeler et entra, le trouvant torse-nu.**

**Harry rougit un peu et marmonna d'un air honteux :**

**« -Mes mains tremblent… Je n'arrive pas à boutonner la chemise… »**

**Draco eut le bon goût de ne pas faire de remarque et s'approcha afin de fermer les boutons silencieusement. Il effleurait de temps en temps, par accident, la peau sous le tissu et le brun ne tarda pas à avoir la chair de poule sur tout le corps. Il rougit et fit un petit mouvement : **

**« -Merci, c'est bon maintenant. »**

**Draco s'écarta légèrement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry prit appui sur lui en le remerciant d'un regard. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de cette manière et Harry réalisa que leur maison était absolument immense. Ils passèrent devant un nombre incroyable de pièces et finirent par arriver sur une espèce de terrasse. Là, Harry comprit que le jardin était un parc. Un grand parc avec de nombreux saules pleureurs.**

**« -Ce sont mes arbres préférés. **

**-Je sais. »**

**Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un joli banc en pierre où il y avait gravées toutes sortes de choses. Il finit par comprendre.**

**« -Mais… Nous sommes chez toi ! »**

**Le serpentard acquiesça :**

**« -Oui, nous sommes au Manoir. **

**-Mais… et tes parents ? Ta femme ? »**

**Harry était complètement perdu et regardait dans tous les sens comme si les réponses à ses questions allaient subitement apparaître dans les airs. Draco le calma en posant une main sur son épaule : **

**« -Tu comprendras avec la suite de l'histoire, Harry. »**

**Le brun se tut et hocha la tête. Il détourna les yeux et observa les alentours. Le paysage était vraiment splendide et il devina que Draco avait du faire de nombreux aménagements à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du manoir pour qu'il accepte de venir vivre ici. Il tourna la tête vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il le regardait. **

**Le bond lui sourit et Harry esquissa un léger sourire. **

**«-On va marcher, un peu ? »**

**Draco accepta et se leva, laissant Harry prendre appui sur son bras. Ils se promenèrent longuement dans le parc en parlant de tout et de rien. **

**« -Est-ce que tu pourras me raconter le mariage de Ron et Hermione ? Enfin… si…**

**- Si j'y étais ? Oui, j'étais présent. Mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu devras attendre encore un peu. »**

**Harry sourit. **

**« -Alors, à leur mariage on était déjà ensemble ? **

**-Ensemble… N'est pas vraiment le mot ! »**

**Draco se mit à rire et Harry fit un petit rire à son tour. Il se surprit à trouver ce moment très agréable en compagnie du blond. Il réalisa qu'il avait finit par aimer les visites quotidiennes de Draco et il voulait connaître la suite de l'histoire. De leur histoire. Il ne le détestait plus, non. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas encore. Mais il appréciait sa compagnie. **

**Harry le regardait, l'observait alors que Draco semblait absorbé par les écritures sur le banc. Soudain, il se leva et tendit sa main à Harry :**

**« -Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »**

**Le brun le suivit en tenant plus sa main qu'en s'appuyant dessus. Ils arrivèrent devant le plus grand saule pleureur du parc et Draco en tint le feuillage afin qu'Harry et lui se retrouvent 'sous' l'arbre. Draco s'approcha du tronc de l'arbre et posa sa main sur l'écorce. Il fit signe à Harry d'approcher et il obéit. **

**Le blond déplaça sa main de quelques centimètres et Harry pu voir. Gravé dans le tronc du saule, leurs initiales étaient entremêlées artistiquement. **

**« -C'est toi qui a fait ça.**

**-Avec ma baguette.**

**-Non, avec un couteau. Comme un moldu. D'ailleurs… »**

**Draco prit sa main et lui montra une cicatrice qui témoignait d'une coupure profonde au milieu de sa paume.**

**« -Tu n'es pas très habile de tes mains. »**

**Le serpentard se mit à rire en tenant toujours sa main. Harry se mit à rire aussi et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule.**

**« -Tu n'aurais pas fait mieux, Draco ! »**

**A l'entente de son prénom et pas de son nom de famille, les yeux de l'intéressé se firent brillants et heureux. Harry détourna son regard mais laissa sa main dans la sienne. Draco détourna le regard à son tour et caressa leurs initiales du bout des doigts. **

**Intérieurement, le gryffondor s'interrogeait. Combien de ces moments de bonheur avaient-ils connus ? Avaient-ils été longtemps heureux ensemble avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire ? Leur couple avait-il été facilement accepté ou avaient-ils du batailler avec leurs amis ? Connaîtraient ils encore de nombreux moments de bonheur, en dépit de son amnésie ? Et surtout, surtout, est-ce qu'il arriverait enfin à se souvenir de tout ce que Draco lui racontait ? **


	12. Perdrais-tu la tête ?

Bonsoir !

Je suis revenue de vacances et voici mon onzième chapitre. Il n'est pas long et on n'apprend pas grand chose mais il était nécessaire. (: Je l'ai écrit durant mes vacances, ceci explique cela.

J'espère tout de même que vous allez l'apprécier. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plaît et ce qui vous déplaît.

Merci mille fois !

Yoomie. (:

* * *

**Harry ne sortit de ses pensées qu'après que Draco ait plusieurs fois claqué des doigts devant son visage. Il secoua brusquement la tête et retira ses lunettes avant de se frotter les yeux puis observa ses lunettes et se mit à sourire. C'étaient toujours ses vieilles lunettes rondes et rabibochées qu'il avait sur le nez. S'il y avait une chose, une seule, qui n'avait pas changé, c'était sa paire de lunettes. Draco le regard d'un air suspect :**

**« -Harry. Tu souris à tes lunettes. »**

**L'autre lui donna une tape sur la tête et le rudoya : **

**« -Je ne souris pas à mes lunettes, imbécile ! Je souris à la seule chose qui me reste et qui n'a pas changé depuis ma première année à Poudlard : ma paire de lunettes. Nuance ! » **

**Il le fusilla du regard tandis que Draco éclatait de rire.**

**« -Ca revient au même ! Tu souris à des bouts de plastique et de verres ! Perdrais-tu la tête ? »**

**Il se rendit compte de sa bêtise au moment même où il prononçait sa dernière phrase. Le brun releva la tête et le regarda d'un air blessé.**

**« -Harry… Non, je ne voulais pas…**

**-C'est ça que tu penses, Malfoy ? Tu penses que je suis fou et que je perds la tête ? **

**-Non ! »**

**Draco tendit la main et essaya d'attraper celle d'Harry qui le repoussa violemment en se levant.**

**« -Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre Draco ! Je ne suis pas une expérience et je ne suis pas fou ! **

**- Je sais, Harry ! Je voulais simplement… plaisanter. **

**- Et ça ne me fait pas rire ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça ! J'étais bien, là maintenant, et tu te ramènes avec tes blagues à deux balles ? Je ne veux plus te voir ! »**

**Harry s'enfuit en courant dans le parc tandis que Draco restait abasourdi devant ce mouvement d'humeur. Bon, d'accord, sa phrase ne relevait pas vraiment de l'extrême délicatesse vu la situation, mais quand même… Il finit par s'écarter de l'arbre et retourna vers le manoir. A sa grande surprise, Hermione et Ron étaient déjà là. Il interrogea le roux du regard, toujours légèrement en colère contre sa femme : **

**« -Il nous a demandé de venir… **

**- Mais pourquoi ? »**

**Hermione intervint :**

**« -Il a dit que vous aviez eu une dispute.**

**-J'ai… fait une blague stupide. »**

**Il leur raconta rapidement leur ballade au parc et sa pauvre blague et ils le regardèrent d'un air circonspect.**

**« -Tu connais Harry, pourtant…**

**- Tu le sais qu'il est susceptible. »**

**Il fit un mouvement de tête agacé. **

**« -Evidemment que je le sais ! J'ai simplement parlé sans réfléchir ! »**

**Hermione tenta de calmer le jeu :**

**« -Il n'est pas vraiment fâché, tu sais. Il a été vexé sur le coup mais il ne doit sûrement déjà plus t'en vouloir. »**

**Draco était sceptique. **

**« -Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre ? **

**-Heu… Non, dans la tienne. »**

**Il hocha la tête et s'arma de courage afin de toquer à la porte de sa chambre.**

**« -Harry ? Harry, je suis désolé. »**

**Draco n'obtint pas de réponse et actionna doucement la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Il plissa les yeux, on n'y voyait pas à un mètre ! Il grommela et s'écrasa le pied gauche contre le pied de son lit dans un juron. Il jurait toujours quand il entendit un léger bruit près de lui. Le blond tourna la tête et discerna une forme dans son lit. Enfin dans leur lit. **

**« -Harry ? »**

**Draco tendit la main et toucha des cheveux. Il avançait lentement et finit par réussir à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans trop de dégâts. Il y voyait plus clairement désormais et s'aperçut qu'Harry se cachait sous le drap. Il toucha délicatement une épaule qui dépassait du drap de lit.**

**«-Je ne suis pas fou ! »**

**Le serpentard sursauta et retira prestement sa main : **

**« -Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Je suis désolé… Je… Je voulais rire, tu sais. »**

**Le brun retira la couverture et s'assit dans le lit en plantant son regard dans celui de Draco. Ce dernier en profita pour retirer tendrement une mèche qui barrait le front d'Harry. **

**« -Pardonne-moi, Harry… »**

**L'intéressé hocha doucement la tête et le visage de Draco s'éclaira. **

**« -Tu n'es plus fâché ? »**

**Le blond eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que deux bras le serraient contre un corps brûlant. Il fut si surpris qu'il garda les bras écartés du corps collé au sien un long moment avant d'oser poser ses mains contre le dos du Gryffondor. Draco enfouit son visage au creux du cou du brun et respira longuement cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. **

**Harry ne rompit pas le contact, posant son menton contre l'épaule de Draco et le serrant à l'en étouffer. **

**Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, la respiration calme et apaisée. Harry finit par relever la tête et sourit au blond d'un air gêné.**

**« -Tu me racontes la suite de l'histoire ? **

**-Bien sûr… Mais tu devrais d'abord aller rassurer Ron et Hermione. Ils s'inquiètent. »**

**Harry hocha la tête et partir ouvrir la porte. Draco l'entendit murmurer quelques mots et remercier ses amis avant de refermer la porte et de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit. Le blond prit une inspiration et reprit son récit là où il en était. **

Draco avait cru vivre les pires moments de sa vie lorsqu'il avait été au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et s'en était rendu compte lors de sa nuit de noces. Astoria avait bien tenté de le séduire et de le pousser à consommer son mariage, rien n'y avait fait. Draco était resté de glace et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Le mois qui avait suivi son mariage avait été abominable. Il devait sans cesse repousser les avances d'Astoria et supporter son babillage stupide ainsi que sa voix horripilante.

Sa mère lui reprochait sans cesse de ne pas « respecter ses engagements » et de ne pas tenter de donner un héritier à la famille Malfoy. Lui n'avait qu'une envie : fuir cette vie et tenter de se reconstruire une vie normale. Loin de Potter, loin d'Astoria, loin du manoir.

Draco dépérissait de jour en jour mais personne n'en avait cure. Astoria voulait un joli mari et sa mère un petit-fils. Quant à son père, il l'ignorait toujours.

Harry, lui, avait quitté le mariage rapidement après avoir croisé le regard de Draco sans même lui adresser un mot sous le regard victorieux de Narcissa. Il vivait en reclus dans sa maison de plus en plus lugubre. Il répondait peu ou pas du tout aux hiboux que Ron et Hermione lui envoyaient. La seule personne avec qui il avait encore des contacts réguliers était George. Ils se parlaient régulièrement par hiboux et Harry était étonné de voir à quel point il tenait le coup. Pourtant, George n'était plus vraiment George. Quelque chose avait changé dans son rire, dans son regard. Quelque chose s'était brisé.

Mais ce quotidien triste changea lorsqu'il reçut un hibou de la part de la personne la plus inattendue : Lucius Malfoy.


	13. Il n'est pas sensible, au contraire

Bonjour!

Voici mon douzième chapitre. Les choses commencent à avancer, enfin ! (:

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire comme les autres ont l'air de vous avoir plu. (: N'hésitez pas si vous avez des critiques constructives. Je ne me vexerai absolument pas, au contraire !

Je vous remercie de continuer à lire mon histoire, merci un milliard de fois !

Yoomie.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil. Il n'hésitait pas à faire souffrir et détruire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas non plus sensible. La souffrance ne l'émouvait absolument pas. Mais Lucius Malfoy était quelqu'un de lâche. Extrêmement lâche et prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Aussi Harry fut extrêmement étonné lorsqu'il reçut sa missive. Lucius faisait preuve de protection envers son fils.

« _Potter,_

_Nous nous sommes jamais apprécié et pourtant nous portons chacun notre affection à une personne commune. Le Survivant et l'héritier Malfoy ensemble, ça ressemble à une vaste blague. _

_N'essaie pas de nier, je t'ai observé lors du mariage de Draco et Astoria. Je sais ce que tu ressentais parce qu'un jour, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Ne me pose pas de questions. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté l'union de mon fils à cette vipère. J'aurais du prévoir qu'il serait malheureux._

_Je te donne une dernière chance, Potter. Saisis-la ou sors de sa vie. _

_Draco sera au manoir demain, à midi. Narcissa ne sera pas là, Astoria non plus. Je suppose que tu as compris._

_Lucius Malfoy. »_

Harry restait hébété devant le parchemin qui portait le sceau des Malfoy. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à Hermione. Il observait la lettre lorsqu'un détail le frappa. Elle avait été écrite la veille ! Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa vieille horloge : il était onze heures.

Il se leva comme poussé par un ressort et parti se doucher et s'habiller en un temps record. Poussé par un élan étrange, il alla jusqu'à se parfumer. Il parti en coup de vent et claqua la porte de chez lui.

Le brun s'abrita derrière un pan de mur pour transplaner et se retrouva devant la grille du manoir en un rien de temps. Il passa la grille et longea le parc où s'était tenue la réception. Enfin, Harry arriva devant la grande porte et se décida à y donner trois coups. Lorsque la porte s'entrebâilla, il recula d'un pas, comme pour se donner une contenance.

Ce fut Lucius qui lui ouvrit. L'homme le détailla des pieds à la tête mais ne sembla pas vraiment surpris. Pendant une infime seconde, Harry crut apercevoir un sourire.

« -Je suis venu. »

Il parlait sur un ton de défi, sur ses gardes.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

«-Je vois. C'est très bien, petit Potter, veux-tu un biscuit pour te féliciter ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« -Puis-je entrer ?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour te laisser sur le pas de la porte. »

Lucius se décala et laissa le Gryffondor entrer chez lui. Harry fut impressionné de la transformation du manoir. De délabré, il était passé à décoré et classe. Lucius surprit son regard :

« -Narcissa reprend du poil de la bête. »

Harry ne jugea pas utile de répondre et s'arrêta après quelques pas, lançant un regard interrogateur.

« -Draco doit être dans la salle de réception. Au bout du couloir, à droite. »

Le brun fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et partit dans la direction indiquée. Arrivé au bout du long couloir, il se retrouva face à une grande porte en bois ouvragé. Harry poussa doucement la porte et entra silencieusement. Il s'apprêtait à se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence lorsqu'il aperçut Draco au fond de la pièce. Il était debout devant une baie vitrée mais ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, il ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu entrer.

Harry s'approcha encore un peu et réalisa que le Serpentard pleurait. Il en fut secoué et n'osa rester plus longtemps sans que le blond le sache. Il fit un pas de plus et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco qui se figea aussitôt. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Harry. Son visage se ferma et il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

-C'est… ton père qui m'a envoyé un hibou.

-Mon père ? »

Draco le regardait abasourdi.

« -Il m'a dit que tu étais malheureux avec Astoria et que… Qu'il m'accordait une dernière chance. Que si je ne la saisissais pas, je sortirais de ta vie à jamais. »

Le blond eut un sourire amer.

« -Tu es donc venu en preux chevalier sauver le pauvre Draco de l'horrible dragon ?

-Je voulais simplement…

-Rien ! Tu voulais simplement prouver une nouvelle fois que tu étais un valeureux gryffondor. Aucun obstacle ne t'arrête n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas encore rencontré ma femme, Potter. »

Harry ne répondit rien et regarda Draco s'asseoir sur un canapé :

«- La charmante épouse que ma mère m'a choisie… Astoria. Même son nom me dégoûte. Et ma mère me reproche chaque jour de ne pas honorer mon contrat de mariage.

-Vous n'avez pas… ? Pas une seule fois ?

-Pas une seule. Psychologiquement, je n'en suis pas capable. »

Le brun hocha la tête et finit par s'asseoir à distance raisonnable de Draco. Il leva les yeux et le regarda :

«Quoi ?

-Rien. Je suis désolé pour toi, Draco. Au final, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, tu n'es pas plus heureux que moi. »

Le blond rit jaune.

« -Je suis venu à ton mariage, tu sais ?

-Je sais.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé.

-Et tu n'es pas venu me présenter tes félicitations.

-Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de te féliciter pour ça.

-Pourquoi ? »

Draco se décida enfin à lever les yeux et à planter son regard dans celui d'Harry. Aussitôt, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il s'attendait presque à le voir faire un bond hors de son torse.

« -Parce que tu n'es pas heureux. On aurait dit qu'elle te passait la corde au cou plutôt que la bague au doigt.

-Elle ne me rendra jamais heureux.

-Pourquoi ? »

Le serpentard prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Elle est méchante, Potter. Vraiment méchante. Tous les soirs, elle essaie de me faire bouger, de me séduire mais je ne peux pas. Elle a une voix absolument horripilante. C'est difficile à croire quand on voit son visage charmant. Elle ne sourit jamais. Elle n'exprime que le mépris et l'ennui. Ca ne fait qu'un mois que je suis marié mais je n'en peux déjà plus. Elle te hait, d'ailleurs. Elle parle relativement souvent de toi et de Weasley et Granger. »

Harry avait pris la liberté de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Draco au début de sa litanie. Lorsqu'il s'interrompit et reprit son souffle, le brun s'aventura et l'enlaça. Le plus étonnant fut que Draco le laissa faire et laissa tomber toutes ses barrières. Il finit par fondre en larmes et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor. Harry caressait doucement le dos du blond lorsqu'il se fit brusquement repousser.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Arrête, ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? Un instant tu pleures dans mes bras et l'autre tu me repousses comme un misérable insecte ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?!

-Mais je t'aime, espèce de sombre crétin ! »

Draco avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Harry le regardait comme s'il lui avait avoué collectionner les figurines de Tintin.

« -Tu quoi ?

-Rien. Oublie. »

Harry attrapa le poignet de Draco et le ramena vers lui.

« -Mais répète !

-Non ! »

Le blond poussa Harry violemment et tomba à la renverse sur lui. Le brun lui enserrait les poignets et le força à répéter la phrase maudite.

« -Je. T'aime. »

Draco sentit enfin la pression sur ses poignets se relâcher. Il se releva, honteux et tourna le dos à Harry.

Ils en étaient là lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix criarde retentit :

« -Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec LUI ? »


	14. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer

Bonsoir! Ou Bonjour, comme vous préférez. (:

Voici le treizième chapitre d'Aide moi à me souvenir de toi !

Comme toujours, je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise et dans l'autre cas, il me reste à me jeter dans la mer avec un boulet aux pieds. Je plaisante... Ou pas.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous déplaît.

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur le présent, normalement. Il faut voir si je ne change pas subitement d'avis. (:

Merci mille fois de toujours lire mon histoire !

Yoomie.

PS : Oui, il est plus court. Mais j'ai appris que j'allais être marraine et cette nouvelle m'a beaucoup émue. Aussi j'ai mis plus de temps à retourner à mon ordinateur (:

* * *

« -Astoria. »

Draco avait prononcé le prénom haï froidement, comme une insulte. La voix grinçante retentit, inquisitrice :

« -Réponds à ma question. »

Harry, n'osant s'interposer, vit la mâchoire de Draco se crisper et tout son corps se tendre.

« -Je suis venu rendre visite à mon père. Quant à Potter…

-Potter est là pour féliciter les jeunes mariés. »

Le Gryffondor avait finalement pris la parole, ne souhaitant pas voir les choses empirer. Astoria ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard et darda un regard méprisant sur Draco.

« -Bien. Rentrons. »

Harry s'interposa une nouvelle fois, choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

« Si je puis me permettre, Astoria… Il serait malséant de venir au manoir sans prendre la peine de saluer tes beaux-parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle prit cette fois le soin de le fusiller du regard, accordant le même sort à Draco qui le lui rendit bien. Une fois Astoria sortie de la pièce d'une démarche digne, Draco se tourna vers le brun.

«-Mon père est là mais pas ma mère. Et il ne tient certainement pas à recevoir la visite de… de ça !

-Je sais… Il fallait bien qu'elle parte, sa présence me file la chair de poule ! »

Le Serpentard eut un léger rire.

« - Dis-toi que je vis ça en permanence. »

Harry lui sourit avant de prendre un air grave.

« -Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, Draco.

-Pourquoi ? »

Le blond était devenu livide tandis qu'Harry adoptait un ton conciliant :

« -D'abord parce que toi et moi, c'est impossible. Nous sommes censés être ennemis jurés, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ensuite parce que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu crois m'aimer mais tu me connais à peine ! Nous avons juste couché ensemble, un soir. Tu confonds amour et attirance, Draco. »

Draco l'écoutait mais n'avait jusque là aucune réaction.

« -Tu as déjà été amoureux ? Je veux dire vraiment, vraiment amoureux. »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« -Alors tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu m'apprécies, peut-être, et je t'attire sûrement mais tu ne m'aimes pas. »

À ce moment, ils entendirent la voix d'Astoria prendre congé de son beau-père. Le temps pressait. Draco prit la parole :

« -Alors laisse-moi apprendre à te connaître !

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… »

Les pas se rapprochaient.

« -Harry, s'il te plaît ! »

La voix de Draco se fit suppliante tandis qu'il entendait sa femme l'appeler. Il attrapa le poignet du brun. Harry ne sut pas si c'était le fait que Draco l'ait, pour une fois, appelé par son prénom ou l'urgence de l'instant mais il finit par accepter.

« -Dans une semaine, jour pour jour. A midi à Trafalgar Square. Si tu n'es pas là, on ne se reverra plus et tu n'essaieras plus d'entrer en contact avec moi. D'accord ?

-C'est parfait. »

Draco lâcha Harry et remis son masque d'époux excédé avant de sortir de la pièce. Le brun l'entendit se disputer avec la mégère jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté le manoir. Il finit par quitter le manoir aussi, sans aller saluer Lucius Malfoy. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui faire un compte-rendu.

Rentrant chez lui, il eut la surprise de trouver Hermione installée dans son salon, feuilletant un magazine.

« -Comment es-tu entrée ? »

Elle ne releva pas les yeux, se contentant de soupirer :

«Tes sorts de protections sont complètement nuls, Harry. Depuis toujours. Et tu es trop prévisible. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Bref. Et que fais-tu ici ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle referma le magazine dans un claquement sec.

« -Depuis quand est-ce que tu ignores mes hiboux ? Et ceux de Ron ?

-J'avais… oublié. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux et il sentit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

« -Harry… Ron et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi, vraiment..

-Vous avez autre chose à faire que vous inquiétez pour moi. Organiser votre mariage, par exemple !

-A propos de ça… Ron aimerait que tu sois son témoin. Il t'avait envoyé un hibou pour te le demander mais comme tu ne lis pas nos lettres… »

Elle lui lança un regard de reproche et il se sentit réellement coupable.

« -Je… Je suis désolé mais évidemment que j'accepte. Ca me fait très plaisir. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« -Maintenant, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive… Pourquoi tu as l'air si fatigué et pourquoi tu ne nous réponds plus. »

Un instant, Harry fut tenté de résister. Il fut tenté de mettre Hermione dehors et de se renfermer dans sa solitude. Mais une seconde, une infime seconde, il envisagea l'éventualité de tout raconter à Hermione. De tout lui expliquer. Et aussitôt, les barrières s'effondrèrent. Il se mit à parler, parler, parler et parler encore. Il parla pendant des heures, il lui expliqua la première soirée au manoir, la confrontation avec Narcissa. Il relata le mariage de Draco et Astoria et la lettre de Lucius. Il lui indiqua leur prochain rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, silencieuse.

Après quelques minutes, elle prit finalement la parole :

« -Harry, tu es sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux. »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots puis s'aventura :

« -Avec Malfoy ? Tu as couché avec Malfoy ? Et il t'aime ? Et tu lui as donné rendez-vous ? A Malfoy qui est désormais marié avec Astoria Greengrass ? »

Il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, réalisant que son histoire paraissant soit absolument incroyable soit totalement stupide.

« -Non mais tu te paies ma tête ?! »


End file.
